Big Leagues
by FaithBreaker
Summary: It's a chance of a lifetime, but will two cousins make it through the WWE as close as they were going in? OC, Mickie, Jeff, Matt, Natalya, Edge, HHH, Steph and some others as well as some TNA folk
1. Chapter 1

**Thursday 19th March 2009**

The phone rang in the peacefull silence of the dark, Nathan reached out onto the bedside table feeling around untill his hand came across the phone. "Hello?" He said half asleep.

"Hi this is Jim Ross, may I speak to Juliet Johnson please." Nathan groaned "Sure." He mumbled tossing the phone to his fiance, who was still half asleep. "It's some guy on the phone for you, John Ross or something."

Juliet felt for the phone, placing at her ear she tried to wake herself up a bit, "This is Juliet."

"Hi Juliet, sorry about the time but we've been trying to reach you all day."

"That's alright." Juliet sat up upon hearing the southern accent, switching on the bedside lamp to waken herself more, causing Nathan to bury his head under the pillows.

"We're calling to offer you a place in the WWE, we want you to come over in two days, hence my calling in the middle of the night." Juliet rubbed her eyes. "We're gonna fax you over the flight details and such. I'm assuming your silence is agreement."

"Of course, I'd love to come over."

"Great, the details are on the way. We'll see you in two days." With that he hung up and she was left speechless. She had just gotten the call, the call you wait your whole life for. Going to the big leagues and she only had one thought, how the hell was she gonna tell Gwen?

"Who was it babe?"

"That was Jim Ross." She stuttered, still taking it all in.

"What was he wanting?" Clearly not knowing who he was.

"He wants me to come work for the WWE." Nathan removed the pillow from over his head, unsure if he had heard right. "He's faxing me over the details, I leave in two days."

"And that's it your just going to drop everything?" Nathan sat up next to Juliet on the bed, "What about our plans?"

Juliet just sat there silently, she knew this was going to change everything. She loved Nate but he wasn't a wrestling fan, he thought it was just a sport she did, a hobby at best. She knew he didn't believe she'd get there, hell she wasn't sure if she truly believed she'd ever get there. Knowing Nate had drifted back off to sleep, Juliet headed into the study. Their house was an engagement present from Nathan's parents. She sat in the chair looking around the wall, full of photos, great memories. It wasn't much of a surprise that most of her favourite moments took place in the ring or with family. There was a photo sitting on Nate's desk, of them with Nate's parents. Juliet would never forget the first thing his mom had said after she heard of their engagement. "When are you going to give me a grandchild?" No she wasn't kidding, deadly serious. She should've expected it, Nate's parents were very traditional, they were well off aswell, most of the time Juliet felt out of place around them. But she was only nineteen, and a wrestler. Babies were nowhere in her thoughts, not for years at least. "I thought I'd find you here."

Juliet turned to see Nathan poking his head round the study's door. If she had a big decision to be made this is where she'd be. She opened her mouth to speak when the fax machine started buzzing. They both turned their attention to the machine where sheets of paper were starting to print out. Juliet stood up and slowly picked them up. She was to fly to Conneticut on saturday to sign contracts, then she'd be on the road by sunday.

"So when we going?"

Juliet turned her head in shock, "We?"

"Yes, you think I'm going to let my girl go over there by herself? Nathan took her hand and sat them down on the couch. "I'll book a flight on your plane and we can fly over together." He kissed her forehead and left the room. Juliet was upset at his decision to just come with her. Sure she knew they were engaged, but she wanted to do the first bit alone, not to be held down by Nathan.

The ringing of the phone brought Gwen Kensit from her deep and peaceful slumber as she felt around her bedside cabinet for the cordless phone. "Lo?" She cleared her throat groggily and tried again. "Hello?"

"Is this a Miss Kensit?"

"Yeah," Gwen rubbed her eyes a little to try and wake herself up more. If there was one thing she hated, it was people interrupting her sleep. "What can I do for you sir?"

"This is Jim Ross, from the WWE." Gwen nearly dropped the phone in astonishment. What the hell was JIM ROSS doing calling her? "We recieved the tapes you sent to us and we'd like to offer you an on-air position with us."

"For real?" She suddenly realised this was a business phone call and ordered herself to get a grip. "I mean, that would be great. Thank you, when would you like me to come sign?"

"As soon as possible, preferably in two days. We'll send you the necessary documents by fax."

"That sounds fine," Inside Gwen's stomach was doing somersaults. SHE WAS GOING TO THE WWE. "Thanks so much for this opportunity."

"You're very welcome." Once she had hung up the phone, Gwen lay in bed for a moment longer, as it finally sunk in that her dream was coming true. A horrible thought then struck her.

What was she gonna do without Juliet?

Her and Juliet had grown up their entire lives best friends. The fact that there was only a two year age gap really helped... along with the fact that they were cousins and had lived in California for ten years together. Gwen was a New Yorker now, and had been for the last seven years, but her and Juliet still hung out regularly. They had begun their wrestling obsession together and had begun their training at the same time, albeit in different states. She couldn't imagine heading to the WWE without her cousin by her side?

She got up out of bed and padded through her apartment till she came to her roommate Logan's room. She thought about knocking, but then thought back to the amount of times Logan had come crashing into her bedroom yelling his head off at 4am stumbling and puking up everywhere just to tell her how many times he had gotten laid that particular night. An evil grin came across her face and taking a deep breath, she kicked the door open. "I'M GOING TO THE WWEEEEE!!!" She ran forward and leapt onto his bed, causing him to groan as her full body weight landed on her stomach.

"G, get back to sleep, and stop sleepwalking." Logan mumbled before pulling the pillow back over his face.

Gwen yanked the pillow back. "I'm serious Logan, JR just called, he wants me to go sign my contract on Saturday!"

Logan sat up a little, blinking at her in disbelief. "You're not shitting me?"

"Of course I'm not." Gwen said giddily, feeling a lot younger than her seventeen years in her excitement. "I'm going to the WWE!"

"That's amazing." Logan laughed and pulled her into a hug. A thought struck him and he pulled away, examining her face in concern. "Have you told JJ?"

Gwen's face fell. "No. I don't want her to hate me. Why couldn't she have gotten asked to go too?" Suddenly the phone rang again. Gwen practically pounced on it. "Heylo?"

"G? It's JJ." Weird, Gwen thought. Talk about shite it hits you right in the face. "You'll never guess what just happened to me."

"_You'll_ never guess what just happened to _me_." Gwen said. She was gutted that her cousin wasn't coming with her but she was still excited.

"Same time?" JJ wanted to pro-long the moment she had to tell her cousin she was becoming a Diva without her.

"Okay." The girls took a deep breath and said instantaneously.

"I'm going to the WWE!"....

... "So am I!"


	2. Chapter 2

Saturday 21st March 2009

They pulled up in the cadillac Nathan had hired. He was sure she wasn't going to sign the contract, he was going to let her. Juliet was in awe of the building, it was huge. "Right let's get this over with."

Juliet just shook her head and grabbed her bag, heading straight for the enterance while Nathan parked the car. She approached the reception desk and was relieved to see a familiar face. "Gwen, your here." She greeted her cousin with a hug. "Got the early flight this morning, you come straight from the airport?"

"Yeah, Nate insisted on coming, he's parking the car." Gwen just shook her head, she knew her cousin had wanted to do this on her own, she also knew how much Nate liked to be in control. "You ready for this?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Gwen laughed, "How do you prepare for a moment like this?"

"You should always be prepared." Gwen rolled her eyes as Nathan appeared through the door, she had no idea what her cousin saw in him. "That's the first rule in business, you gotta learn quickly kid." It annoyed Gwen to no end when he called her kid. Sure she was only seventeen, he thought he was the man because he had his own chain of sports stores. He thought he was the man because he achieved this and he was only twenty-five, he seemed to leave out that he used his parents money to fund his business.

"Mr McMahon will see you now." The receptionist said politely as she showed them to the elevator. They headed up to the top floor where all the McMahon offices were. The girls couldn't help but share an excited grin when they passed Stephanie McMahon's office, both were huge fans of hers. As they got closer and closer to Vince's office you could feel the nerves building. They were seconds away from coming face to face with the boss. They were led to the door of the office where they knocked and entered. "Hello there, I'm Mr McMahon. Glad to see you could make it in such short notice."

"It was no problem sir, I'm Gwen Kensit." She extended her hand to him and he shook it in return, Juliet opened her mouth to speak but was beaten by Nathan. "I'm Nathan Ledger and this is Juliet Johnson, my fiancé." Vince looked at Juliet who could only apologize with her eyes for her fiancé's behavior. Vince nodded and offered seats to them all. Vince began selling the contracts, explaining the little writing etc when Nate decided to but in, much to the shock of the girls. No-one interrupted Vince McMahon. "Surely you could offer something better, travel expenses or such." Vince just glared at him.

"Nathan, don't interrupt Mr McMahon." Juliet whispered noting Gwen's growing frustration.

"I don't think the deal is suitable, you can't sign it." He went to stand up grabbing Juliet's arm when Gwen stepped in. "Leave her alone Nat, this is her life. You can't decide this for her."

Nate just stared angrily at Gwen. "Gwen's right, this is my career, my decision. My dream. If you knew how much this meant to me you wouldn't be making a scene infront of my potential boss."

"I think you should leave Mr Ledger, before I have to ask you again." Vince said forcefully, leading him over to the door and shutting it behind him.

"I am really sorry about this Mr McMahon, he likes to think he knows what's best." Juliet apologized. "I knew he would be like this, he doesn't see wrestling as a career."

"I understand but I want you to know this, once you sign these contracts there's no backing out. You are tied to the company for five years." Both girls nodded as they all sat back in their seats. "Very well then, let's begin."

They spent the next half an hour in Vince's office going over the little details before signing their contracts. Once all was signed they were each given their own little booklets with the next few weeks schedules, lists of phone numbers etc. They walked back down towards the elevator talking excitedly, they were now wwe divas. A childhood dream come true. They waited on the elevator when the heard a voice come from behind them. "Juliet and Gwen?" A voice they both recognized. They turned around to see Stephanie McMahon coming out of her office towards them. "I'm glad I caught you, we've just finalized the details on your mentor." Both girls shared a glance. "A mentor?"

"Yes, we agreed since you are both rather young you would benefit from a mentor, someone to show you around, help you with any problems you may be having. A good influence." She smiled at the two girls who were trying to contain their excitement at meeting one of their idols for the first time. "We have chosen John Cena as your mentor, he will be waiting at the Time Warner Cable Arena in Charlotte for you on Monday at 12 o'clock. He'll help you settle in and then give you a tour and take you to meet some of your favourite superstars." Both girls shared a glance. They couldn't help but feel like little kids at the thought of meeting their idols. "Who are your favourites then?"

"Mine's is Shawn Michaels." Gwen said enthusiastically, looking over to her cousin.

"Mine's is Triple H." She shared a glance at Stephanie who smirked in return.

"Well I have to say Triple H would be one of my favourites too." She joked, making the girls feel slightly more at ease in her company. "Well I have alot of work to do, I'll see you on Monday girls."

The elevator pinged open timing perfectly with Stephanie's exit. "We're gonna be mentored by John Cena!" Juliet said happily as her cousin shared her joy. This was what dreams were made of.

"Let's go, it's time for lunch." Nate said, waiting for the girls to get off the elevator before him. Juliet walked off quickly but Gwen dawdled behind, a sour look on her face.

"I don't know how many times I've had to tel you _Nate." _She said with a scowl. "But you're not the boss of me and therefore I don't have to do anything you fucking tell me to do."

Nate rolled his eyes. "Oh how mature of you. No-one said you had to come."

"Good," Gwen snorted. "I didn't want to eat lunch with you anyway, Nat."

Nate frowned, hating the fact that his fiancés little cousin always seemed to want to antagonize him. He hated being called Nat. It was either Nate or Nathan or nothing at all.

Juliet could sense one of the famous Gwen-and-Nathan-arguments coming and she couldn't be dealing with it, she was too happy for that. "Nate, Gwen and I are gonna do some shopping, so I'll see you back at the hotel."

Nate raised an eyebrow. "Why can't I come?"

"Because no-one wants you to come." Gwen said with a smirk, grabbing her cousins hand and dragging her over to her own car. "Bye bye Nattie, I'm sure you can find some way to entertain yourself!"


	3. Chapter 3

Monday 23rd March 2009

Monday couldn't come quickly enough as both cousins' headed to Charlotte from their respective homes. Gwen stayed in an apartment in New York City, while Juliet stayed in a beachfront home on Sunset Beach. Both cousin's had grown up in California with Gwen moving out to the city when she was ten years old, while Juliet stayed like the true surfer chick she was and lived close by the ocean in a home shared with Nathan.

Juliet sat in her rented car alongside Nathan who tagged along once more, Gwen was late, so Juliet decided to give her a quick call. "Hey Gwen, where the hell are you? It's 12.15."

"Sorry I'm stuck in traffic I might be another half hour, just go in ahead and I'll call you when I get here." Juliet hung up and turned to Nathan. "Nate, she's late. We've just to head inside." Nathan shook his head, he didn't know how Gwen managed to be late when she stayed closest.

They walked up to the security who checked Juliet's pass, "Have you got a pass sir?"

"JJ where's the guest pass?" Juliet looked in her bag, remembering she had given it to Gwen.

"Gwen has it." Nathan just looked pissed, as Juliet felt kind of relieved; she knew he'd have to wait till Gwen got here. This meant she would have time to introduce herself to her new mentor before her fiancé butted in. "You'll just have to wait here, I really need to go catch up with John." Juliet walked quickly through the arena doors hearing Nate shout something, but she pretended not to hear him. She walked down the corridors looking for John, but couldn't see any sign of him. "Excuse me, could you tell me where I could find John Cena?" The figure turned around and was none other than John Bradshaw Layfield, one of her personal favourites and one of Gwen's most hated. "He'll most likely be at the gorilla." She looked at him sheepishly. "That's down the corridor to the right."

"Thanks, I'm Juliet Johnson by the way. Thought I might as well introduce myself, being a fan and all. I'm one of the new divas." I said extending my hand, to which he shook in return.

"John Layfield, nice to meet you Juliet."

"Well I really should be finding Cena, thanks for the help." JBL tipped his cowboy hat at her.

"Pleasure's all mine darling." She walked down the corridor to the right and as predicted there was John standing talking to Vince. Vince saw her stop unsure whether to come over or note and alerted John to her presence before wandering back over to the monitors. John turned and smiled at her before casually walking over to where she stood glued to the floor. "You must be......Juliet." Juliet nodded as he shook her hand. "Find the place all right?"

"Yeah, Gwen's been stuck in traffic, that's what's taken us so long. I was waiting for her outside."

"It's no problem Juliet, we might as well hang here and chat until she comes, then I can show you both to the women's lockeroom." John smiled again; he was a really genuine guy. "Were you not bringing your boyfriend?"

John couldn't help notice how her body language changed at the mention of her boyfriend. "Yeah, he's outside in the car. I forgot his pass so he's waiting on Gwen."

"Okay, is he going to be traveling with you?"

"No, he owns a chain of surf shops back home so he'll need to get back to work there. To be honest I think he just wants to come check everyone out, he think's he's doing it for me but if he knew how much this meant to me he would have stayed at home."

"Well I'm your mentor, if he's giving you bother I'll chuck him out." They laughed as they heard a voice call out from behind. "Juliet!"

They turned to see Gwen and Nathan approaching, Gwen looking extremely happy and Nathan quite the opposite. "You must be Gwen." John said shaking Gwen's hand. "And you're-"

Juliet interrupted. "Sorry, John this is Nathan my-"

"Fiancé." Nathan said firmly, John knew this was a warning to him, he also knew very few of the guys in the back would tolerate Nathan's behavior. He seemed very jealous and possessive of Juliet.

"Right well Nathan you'll need to sign an agreement to say you're going to keep everything you see and hear backstage confidential. Storylines etc." Nathan looked unimpressed. "Otherwise you won't be allowed backstage." Nathan huffed angrily, as if signing one bit of paper was a major inconvenience. "Mr McMahon will sort it out." John waved over at Vince who then approached.

"Alright Nathan if you'll come with me, we'll get this sorted while John takes the girls to the women's lockeroom." Vince led Nate away as John lifted their bags helpfully and began leading the way to the women's lockeroom.

"Sorry about Nate, he can get a bit-" Juliet apologized but was interrupted by her younger cousin.

"He's an asshole and that's all you need to know." Juliet rolled her eyes at John who turned back in surprise at hearing Gwen speak this way about her cousin's fiancé.

"Incase you didn't gather G doesn't quite get on with him." Juliet sighed. John was noting allot of things about the girls, he needed to get to know them inside and out, so them being so comfortable around him definitely helped his quest. "So how long have you's been engaged for?"

"A year."

"So you've been together since you were?"

"Sixteen, yes sixteen!" Gwen moaned. "I mean really he was twenty-two, what kind of twenty-two year old goes after a sixteen year old girl? It's wrong." This made Juliet's situation allot clearer to him now. She was young when they met so she would've fallen head over heels for this older guy, he asks her to marry him - she agrees. But now that she's getting older she's realizing he may not been the guy after all but is too nice to admit it. If she was still head over heels she wouldn't be letting her cousin run him down every chance she got, or want him to stay at home while she's on the road.

"Oh my god JJ look!" Gwen near exploded.

"Chris Jericho." Juliet whispered, not believing her eyes.

"Jericho is JJ's biggest wrestling crush, she's been in love with him since she was like ten." Gwen laughed as they got closer she could see the excitement in her cousin's eyes. Juliet could barely contain herself, there he was, the sexy beast. The ayatollah of rock and rolla. She was most definitely a Jerichoholic. "Hey John." He said looking up from his papers, he looked at both girls and smiled. "These our new divas?"

"Yes this is Gwen Kensit and Juliet Johnson." They smiled and shook his hands; Chris went to speak again when Gwen interrupted much to Juliet's horror.

"JJ has been in love with you since she was like ten, you're her second favourite wrestler." Juliet couldn't help but turn a bright shade of red as Chris laughed. "Way to make me feel old girls. At least someone appreciated the sexy beast." Juliet couldn't hide the grin that had come over her face. "Well I have to go, but I'll come find you later Juliet, always have time for my fans!" Chris said with a wink as turned and walked down the corridor. The moment he was out of earshot Juliet thumped her cousin in the arm.

"Oiii!" Gwen moaned, rubbing her arm. "What the hell was that for?"

"For making me look like an idiot in front of one of my idols." Juliet said with a smirk. She saw the look in Gwen's eye and quickly stood behind Cena. "Don't come near me!"

Gwen rolled her eyes and glanced at John. "She's the older one yet she's so immature."

John just smiled; they seemed to be very close. He would need to get to know them both more.

"So I'll take you down to the women's lockeroom quickly, you can sort out your things get to know the other girls etc. I'll come back and get you in about half an hour, then we'll go to the gorilla to talk to the McMahons." Cena stopped knocking on the women's lockeroom door, Candice came to open it. "Hey John, can I help you?"

"Hey Candice this is Juliet Johnson and Gwen Kensit, they're your new divas. Can you take them in and show them around. I'll come back in thirty to get them for our tour." Candice nodded before greeting the girls and leading them into the lockeroom where the other divas sat. "Girls this is our new divas Juliet and Gwen, make them feel welcome." Mickie stepped forward and took Juliet by the arm and took her to sit over by her, Melina and Kelly Kelly while Gwen was taken to sit by Maryse, Natalya and Michelle, Juliet looked over to her cousin who wasn't happy about being with Michelle McCool, she hated her.

"So Juliet tell us a bit about yourself." Melina asked.

"Well I'm from Sunset Beach, still live there, after nineteen years I still love it, wouldn't want to be anywhere else." The girls smiled.

"So do you live with your parents?" Barbie asked.

"Nah I live with Nathan."

"Your boyfriend?

"Fiancé actually." The girls looked down at Juliet's hand and sure enough there was a ring.

"Wow, fiancé? How's he taking this? It'll be rough, you won't see each other much." Mickie stated.

"I don't think he's taking it well, he insisted on coming today, I really don't think he's taking it in. That I've signed and I'm gonna be traveling constantly." The girls nodded as there was a knock at the door. Candice got up to answer it once again. "Juliet here?"

Candice pointed over to where Juliet sat and Nate wandered over. "Nate you shouldn't be in here."

"What so now I'm not allowed to see my girl?" Nathan said angrily.

"Why don't you go get some lunch? John's gonna be taking us a tour and I really need to unpack my things for tonight's show."

"Why don't you come with me then, we can have lunch together." The girls looked at one another, he didn't seem very happy.

"I can't Nate this is my work, I have to stay. This is my first day, can't you give me some space?"

"So what I drove for 35 hours to get here and you don't want to spend anytime with me?" Nathan looked pissed but had no right to be in Juliet's eyes.

"I didn't ask you to come! I needed to do this alone, you can't come in here and expect to be able to watch over me 24/7. Would I come to your work and follow you around?" Juliet yelled, starting to get really pissed that he wasn't taking her seriously.

"This isn't work, your wandering around here like wrestling is a job."

"Considering we're getting paid for this nimrod, I'd assume it was a job." Gwen cut in cattily.

Nate carried on like he hadn't heard her. "You can't be successful here. You should have listened to my mother when she told you to get a real job!" This was one step too far for Juliet.

"This is my life, wrestling means the world to me how dare you. Maybe I should have listened to my mother when she said I was too young to get engaged. Maybe then I could have enjoyed my first day in my dream job instead of being bossed around by some spoiled little shit!"

Nathan lost it and came towards Juliet with a fist raised. Luckily John had been alerted to the shouting coming from the lockeroom and came in just in time. He grabbed Nathan and pulled him back before he laid a hand on Juliet. "C'mon man, we're taking you outside to cool down." John said calmly as he led Nate out the room, then out the building. Juliet ran her hand through her hair before turning and heading out the door in pursuit of her fiancé. The divas all shared a look before their eyes rested on Gwen. "He's an asshole, always has been." She stated much to the surprise of everyone. "I've never seen Juliet speak back to him though, she's usually really calm."

"The cracks are already beginning to show in their relationship." Candice said as everyone tried to take in the drama they had just witnessed. He had gone to hit Juliet. Maryse turned to Gwen, who looked shaken and angry. "You okay kid?"

Gwen nodded, a scowl appearing on her face. "If he lays one finger on her I swear I'll kick the living shit out of him." The girls shared an amused glance. "I don't even have to live with him and I can't stand him. I can only imagine what my poor cousin must be going through."

"I take it you don't get along then." Melina said with a smile as her, Kelly and Mickie came over to join them.

Gwen shook her head adamantly. "We never have. I was only fourteen when he started dating Juliet and he always treated me like I was some stupid little kid. Even now, he still calls me kid and tries to keep me out of conversations about things he thinks I won't understand. I've never felt so patronized in all my life and that's one thing I hate more than anything." Gwen sighed theatrically, which caused the other girls to laugh. "I may be young but I'm not stupid!"

"We know you're not honey." Mickie said, patting her arm affectionately. "But you are very young, so you'll have to put up with us treating you like our baby sister."

Gwen scrunched her face up distastefully. "Do I have to?"

Juliet followed Cena and Nate out of the building into the car park. "John can I have a second with Nate?" John turned to see Juliet who was still visibly shaken by the confrontation.

"Sure Juliet." He walked closet and whispered in her ear. "I'll be on the other side of the door should you need me." Juliet nodded and John disappeared back into the arena. "I think you should go home." Nathan stood there silently as Juliet walked over and sat on the bonnet of their car. "I need to do this on my own. I'm stressed out enough without having to worry about you." Nathan still stood in silence just watching Juliet. "Go to the airport and catch a flight home. I'll drive back on Friday then we can talk properly about this." Juliet walked over and kissed him on the lips, he was still to pissed to respond, she slipped her hand into his back pocket and removed his pass and walked back into the arena, never turning back to see him.

Juliet entered the arena and saw John standing there waiting on her. When he heard the door close he looked up and smiled. "Everything sorted?"

"Yeah I told him just to go home and chill out. I'll drive the car back on Friday."

"Where is it you stay?" John asked as they began the walk back to the women's lockeroom.

"I stay in Sunset Beach, the Californian one that is."

"That's one hell of a drive." John laughed.

"Yeah, 35 hours. It was actually quite cool. Lot's of nice scenery along the way."

"Well I'm heading to L.A this weekend for a few interviews, I can keep you company if you like." Juliet looked surprised by his offer.

"If you want, I warn you though it's a long drive." John laughed.

"I'd like to." John stopped as they got to the women's lockeroom. "It will let me get to know you, and what better way to get to know someone than on the road."

Juliet nodded as they entered the lockeroom where Gwen had managed to migrate across the room away from McCool. "Right Gwen, ready for the tour?"

"Oh yeah." Gwen stood up and followed John and Juliet out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Saturday 28th March 2009**

Juliet pulled up in front of her beachfront home, she could see Nate's car sitting in the driveway, so he was home. She decided to just sit there for a minute, it wasn't going to be pretty when she went inside. She pulled into the driveway and pressed the garage door button before driving inside. She grabbed her bags from the backseat noticing that John had left his hat. Without thinking she slid it into the glove compartment, the last thing she needed was for Nate to get jealous of John. After all they were just good friends.

She walked inside and upstairs to go unpack, which was the most pointless thing ever as she'd have to pack again the next day. She was going to drive up to Seattle, picking John up on the way. They had great fun on the drive from Charlotte. They talked about everything and she really felt like she knew him inside out, which was amazing since they had only met on Monday. But he was so genuine and really funny, shows you how much you can learn on a 35 hour drive.

"Hey babe." Nate appeared from the doorway and walked over to sit on the bed. "How was your first week?"

"It was great, everyone's really nice." Juliet said quietly, she was still pissed at him. She wasn't going to mention John or that they had drove together, it would just make him jealous when he had no need to be.

"Good." Nate got up and kissed her on the cheek before walking back out the room. That was it?

Juliet walked out on to the balcony looking out into the ocean. Had she thoughts of calling off their engagement? At times, yes. Did she love him? Yes, but what she didn't know was how much. She knew if she did she'd have to find somewhere else to live, and she loved this house. She loved being so close to the ocean. It was home. Her cellphone went and she glanced at the screen, relieved to see her cousin was calling her.

"Did he do anything?" Came Gwen's outraged voice. "Cuz I swear to god Jules if he touched you-"

"He didn't." Juliet said quickly, she did not need any Gwen-anger right now. "He just acted like nothing happened. He wasn't angry and he wasn't guilty, he just asked how my week went and then walked away."

Gwen snorted. "Prick, I'll make sure to noise him up extra hard for you next time I see him."

"I'd rather you two stayed apart forever." Juliet replied dryly. "Where are you anyway?"

"Cameron." Juliet's mouth dropped open in shock. "I met Jeff in the lobby late last night and I couldn't be assed going all the way back to New York just to come back to Seattle in two days so he offered me a room in his place till Monday."

"So you're with the Hardys?" Juliet yelped.

"Yes." Gwen laughed imagining her cousin's face. "I'm sure Matt will be pleased to know how hot you think he is."

"No way, not again!" Juliet said dryly. "You already did it to Jericho, if you do it to Matt I'll go find Shawn Michaels on Monday and tell him how obsessed you are with him-"

"There's a lot of fans out there who like him the way I do!"

"And his wife."

"Shutting up."

Juliet smirked. "Good. Look I better go but I'll see you Monday yeah?"

"Yeah, tell the ass I said I don't miss him." Juliet groaned. "Bye cuz."

Gwen hung up the phone and bounced back through the house to the back yard, where Matt, Jeff, Shane Helms and Shannon Moore were all standing over a BBQ grill. Despite it being rather cold in North Carolina, the guys had insisted on having a BBQ. "Burgers ready yet?"

"Cool your jets kiddo they'll be ready soon." Shane's girlfriend Jamie whacked her boyfriend on the arm with a glare. "I'm kidding, they're almost there."

Gwen just rolled her eyes and glanced over to Matt and Jeff, who were both discussing strategy for their upcoming Mania match. "And then you'll go up the ladder and..." Matt trailed off as he spotted Gwen approaching. "Uh-oh, mark approaching."

Gwen rolled her eyes playfully. "Carry on, it's not like I'll tell anyone."

"But then the surprise would be ruined for you," Jeff said with a smile. "And we don't like to ruin our fans surprises."

"Are you guys ever gonna let that go?" Gwen asked with a pout. "So I was a big fan of you guys when I was younger, big deal! It's not as though it was a long time ago. It was like, less than ten years ago."

Matt winced. "Way to make us feel old G." Gwen smirked. "Couldn't you pretend to be at least 21?"

"Awww where would the fun be in that?" Gwen asked, hugging Jeff's girlfriend Beth as she approached them. "I'm young, free and single. While you guys are old, tied down and boring." A hot dog bun flew through the air and just managed to miss her ear. "I'm kidding Shannon! You're young free and single just like me."


	5. Chapter 5

**Monday 30th March 2009**

Gwen sat in catering along with Natalya and Maryse, Juliet hadn't turned up yet which was weird considering they were in Seattle, only a two hour flight. She turned back to her conversation only to be distracted by laughing coming from the doorway. It was Juliet and John. They were laughing and messing around while they got some water and snack bars, they then turned to walk back out but noticed Gwen and headed over to say hello.

"Hey Gwen, how was your weekend?" John asked.

"It was good, did some shopping for ring attire in the city." Gwen looked at the clear friendship that had developed quickly. "How was your's John?"

"Great, had some interviews in L.A for 12 rounds, spent the rest of the time in the sun." He smiled at Juliet. "JJ came and got me and we had another road trip up here." JJ? Juliet only let her closest people call her that, herself, Nate and family. Now John was calling her it? "JJ I left one of my bags in your car."

"Here." Juliet threw him the keys to the cadillac and took a seat at the table alongside the girls. Gwen also knew JJ didn't give out her keys to anyone, her car was precious to her.

"Hey guys."

"How long did it take you to drive here?" Natalya asked.

"About 18 hours, we left yesterday afternoon."

"Did you stop?"

"Yeah we stopped over in Oregon, there was no way we could drive straight. Not after friday's trek. We found this really nice hotel, Weasku Inn over in Grant's Pass. I'm definetly going back there."

Gwen shared glances with Maryse and Nattie. "Where did you go on friday?"

"Well we drove from Charlotte back to California, I had the car and John didn't want me to have to drive alone. So he came along since he was headed to L.A anyway. We ended up having a right laugh."

"JJ come on, I'll take you down to the ring for a bit. Get a workout going." Juliet nodded and stood up, grabbing her water before turning to her cousin and the other divas. "Catch you guys later then."

As they watched Juliet and John walk off Gwen laughed. "Okay I may only be seventeen but is it just me or were they all over each other?"

Nattie and Maryse nodded. "Isn't she engaged?"

"Yeah, now I know I don't like Nate but this isn't JJ, she wouldn't cheat on him. It must be innocent." Gwen said. "They're just friends."

"Did she tell you what happened with Nathan?"

"No this is he first time I've seen her since thursday, she was obviously too busy with John." Gwen noticed Jeff walk in the room and instantly got to her feet. "I'll be right back." She hugged her two new friends and bounced over to Jeff. "Hey Hardy!"

Jeff caught sight of her and managed to open his arms in time as she flew into them. "Hey Gwen. How have u been since I last saw you twenty minutes ago?"

Gwen pretended to look offended. "Fine, I'll just stay away for hours next time." She went to turn away but Jeff pulled her back and threw a protective arm around her shoulders. She had spent a couple of days with him, his brother and their friends and already they had all fallen for the youngster. She was so likeable and so open and friendly, they couldn't help but enjoy spending time with her. Like his brother and their friends, Jeff felt an overwhelming instinct to protect her. He almost felt like her older brother in that sense, and knew he'd have to look out for her among the vulture-like men of the WWE.

"Where ya going?" He asked her, kissing her fondly on the temple. She just stared up at him with a glare, and he chuckled. She was definitely a regular little spitfire. "What's the death look for?"

"You smudged my make-up." She wiped the imaginary Jeff-germs from her cheek and then grinned at him cheekily. "I'd say race you to your locker room but I wouldn't want you to pop a hip... being an old man and all."

"Oh you are so dead." Gwen let out a shriek as Jeff chased her down the hall. Along the way she passed by many WWE talents. Including her idol, Shawn Michaels. Shawn looked up as they ran past and caught her eye, smiling slightly at their shenanigans. Gwen felt her heart miss a beat and before she knew it she had tripped and fallen and Jeff had tripped over and fallen onto her.

"Well well well, you seem to have fallen for me Mr Hardy." Gwen said with a grin.

Jeff just laughed. "Wait till I tell HBK the effect he has on women today." Gwen just slugged him on the arm.

"Shut up and get off me, your old ass is cramping my style."

"Once again, you are so dead!"

Juliet followed John down the ramp to the ring. This was the last Raw before Wrestlemania XXV, where they would be debuting in the 25 diva battle royal. After the show tonight everyone was heading to Texas, where they would spend Wrestlemania weekend. All the hotels had been booked up but Vince had hired the Inn on Grannbury lake, it was an hour outside Dallas and most of the talent was staying there, except the main card wrestlers all had their own private homes booked in the surrounding area. "Ready for this?" John said cockily as they entered the ring.

"Oh I'm ready." Juliet smirked.

They spent the next ten minutes going through several sequences, John put Juliet up into the attitude adjustment and held her there. Juliet began wriggling as John tightened his grip, he was just too strong. "Let me down." Juliet squealed as John continued to carry her around the ring above his shoulders. He began joking with her when he was interupted. "Torturing the new diva Cena?"

John spun round to see Adam Copeland standing there. "Nah Adam, she can more than take care of herself."

"Good to hear." Adam smiled as John let Juliet down to her feet. "Adam Copeland." He stuck out his hand for Juliet to shake.

"Juliet Johnson. Nice to meet you." She smiled back shaking his hand.

"Ready for your big Wrestlemania debut?"

"Oh yeah, can't wait."

"So did you need something man?" John asked as Adam turned his attention to him.

"Yeah was wondering if you wanted to go over some spots for 'Mania."

"Sure, JJ why don't you go and catch up with Gwen, I'll come get you both when we're done here." Juliet nodded and walked back up the ramp, turning to catch another glance at the rated r superstar. He was after all her third favourite wrestler.

Juliet came throught the curtain, she looked around for a bit. What way was it back to the lockeroom? She had been too busy talking that she hadn't paid attention earlier. "Lost?"

Juliet turned to see Stephanie McMahon walking over to her. "Yeah, I wasn't paying attention when we were walking earlier and I'm trying to work out the way to the lockeroom."

Steph just smiled and pointed down the corridor. "Down to the left, when you get to the end of the corridor take another left."

"Thanks." Juliet said as she turned to walk away but Steph spoke again before she got the chance.

"So how you finding it so far?"

"Oh yeah I love it, everything I imagined it to be." Juliet grinned.

"Good to hear." Steph looked over to J.R who stood talking to her father. "Nathan not here with you?" She noted the way Juliet lost her smile when his name was mentioned.

"Nah, I told him to stay home after the big arguement we had last monday. I don't need his issues. I need to be focused, 'Mania's only a few days away."

"Yeah we were told about that. Are you thinking you made a mistake in signing with us?" Steph pressed, the last thing she wanted was for Juliet to be stuck.

"No believe me that's not what the problem is." Juliet said sadly, making it clear to Steph her engagement was the problem. "I'm sorry but I really should be catching up with Gwen. I've hardly seen her the past two weeks."

"Were you not travelling together?"

"Nah I was road-tripping with John. G went home while we were off." Juliet turned and headed off in the direction of the lockeroom while Steph returned to where her father and J.R were standing. "So?"

"I think we should keep a close eye on them." Steph looked over at Juliet who was walking along the corridor to the lockeroom. "Maybe we should change her mentor."

Gwen and Juliet were sitting going over their travel plans. They were heading to Texas for Wrestlemania, which was where their debuts were going to be. They had had dark matches on the past two raws and it had went well, and with Cena's guidance they were gonna put on a great show.

"Hey guys." Beth smiled as she entered the room. "You must be Juliet and.... Gwen." She shook their hands. "I've heard great things about you." Juliet and Gwen looked in amusement at each other, they were both big fans of Beth and this had been the first time they'd met her since they had gotten there. "So you looking forward to your big debut?"

"Of course, I heard they're bringing up divas from the past is that true?" Juliet questioned.

"Yeah they got Torrie, Sunny, Lita and Trish-"

"No way." Gwen said excitedly. "We love Trish and Lita, we're gonna be in the ring with them?"

"Yeah, it'll be great. They are two of the best." Beth smiled as she turned and began putting her things in her bag. There was a knock at the door and Cody Rhodes entered. "Hey babe, you ready for tonight?"

"That I am. Oh Cody have you met Gwen and Juliet, they're our two newest divas." Cody stepped over and shook their hands. "You guys want to join us tonight? Pretty much everyone's going, last big party before 'Mania!"

Juliet and Gwen shared a look. "We're kind of underage still, but we would have loved it."

"No problem Juliet, if your with us you'll get in." Cody smiled. "Your a WWE diva now, you'll get in everywhere." Cody turned and kissed Beth before taking her hand and they headed out the door.

"You think we should?"

"If everyone's gonna be there then yeah! It'll be a great way of getting to know everyone." Juliet looked at her phone unsure whether they should go. "Don't tell Nate, you know he'll just be an ass about it. Look at as the last night before he comes and cramps your style, there's lots of hot guys here for you to go for." Gwen joked knowing full well once Nate got to Texas with them there was no way JJ would be getting anywhere near the other guys, innocent or not.

"Fine, but if something bad happens I'm blaming you." Gwen grabbed her cousin happilty as they lifted their bags and headed for the arena door. "JJ!" John called as they dumped their bags in the car. "Cody said he invited you guys, you's coming?"

"Apparently we are, you want a lift back to the hotel?"

"That'd be great, thanks." They all hopped into the car headed for the hotel to get changed quickly before heading out to the club.

At the club Juliet and Gwen stood nervously alongside John, Adam and Jay. Gwen was practically drooling over him as they talked about his time in TNA. "What if they ask me for i.d?"

"Your with three of the top wrestlers, they're not gonna ask you for i.d!" John laughed. "Calm down JJ, once your inside just relax, I'll buy the drinks, just mingle."

Sure enough when they walked up to the bouncer they were allowed immediate entry instead of having to wait. It was like an unnoficial WWE party, everyone in sight employed by the company. John, Jay and Adam led the girls over to a booth where they took a seat. John got up to go get their drinks. The cousins ditched their coats and relaxed in their seats. Juliet took a look around the club, there were so many of her favourite wrestlers around. Morrison, Jericho, Matt Hardy, Benjamin, and many more, it was so exciting yet intimidating. John took a seat at the table and handed the cousins their drinks. John studied Juliets face as her eyes scanned the room. "Dance?" Juliet snapped out of her thought and took a drink before nodding and heading up to the dancefloor alongside John. Gwen's eyes landed on on Mr Randy Orton, who had just entered the room with the rest of Legacy and Beth. They looked around the room for seats while Gwen couldn't help but stare. She soon diverted her eyes once she realised they were headed over to her after Beth and Cody had spotted her.

John and Juliet were having fun on the dancefloor with John Morrison and Melina. The energetic dancing soon turned into fits of laughter as they shared the funny stories of their debuts. Morrison and Melina excused theirselves to go and get some drinks while Juliet and John continued dancing. It still surprised John how comfortable Juliet was with him, it was like they's known each other for years. Sure she was twelve years younger than him but it didn't show, he knew this was the beginning of a great friendship. "I need a drink." Juliet said in his ear as he nodded and wrapped his arm around her pulling her through the crowded dancefloor. They sat down at the bar and John ordered two more drinks, they looked over to Gwen to see if she needed anything but from the way she was downing shots with her new found legacy friends she didn't need anything. John looked over at Juliet and smiled, "You know I'm getting the belt back on sunday," he whispered leaning over into her ear.

Juliet smiled excitedly and jumped off her stool to give him a congratulatory hug. They stood hugging for a couple of minutes, sharing their drinks but still remaining fairly close. They shared a few inside jokes when it hit John, he was falling for her. He had been oblivious to it, and Juliet didn't seem to be flirting with him or anything. How could it have happened? She was engaged for gods sake and he was now fighting the urge to kiss her. It certainly didn't help when she leaned in to whisper another funny comment in his ear. He felt it now more clearly than ever. He laughed and pulled her in close for a hug, that was untill her phone rang and she pulled away. They both looked down at the phone and saw Nate's name flash up. "Crap, I've gotta take this. Get me another drink." Juliet headed outside for a quieter place to talk while John turned back round to the bar, he ordered another two drinks and turned to the left slightly, feeling someone stare at him. It was Stephanie looking dissaprovingly at him. Once she saw him notice him she got up and headed over to him. "I assigned you to mentor her, not bed her." Stephanie said quietly as she took Juliet's vacant stool.

"I'm not, we're just friends." They looked over to the door where Juliet was re-entering, her face unhappy. "Her relationship is going through a rough time as it is with her new work commitments, don't mess with her head. She's only nineteen." With that Steph wandered back over to her husband so Juliet wouldn't see them talking.

"Let's go back up and dance." Juliet smiled, gulping down her drink.

"I think I'll pass." John shared another glance with Stephanie, "Why don't you go ask Adam, he's always up for it."

"Uh okay." Juliet said as she wandered off to find Adam who was sitting across the bar with Jay, Matt and Jeff. "Hey guys, anyone for a dance?"

As predicted Adam got up accompanying Juliet to the dancefloor. They danced to the song while chatting about themselves, Adam was asking where she was from etc when their chat was interupted. A drunken Gwen came over and pushed all of the wrestlers from the centre of the dancefloor to form a circle around her. Everyone looked amused as the seventeen year old newbie confidently stood there, she motioned to the dj to start playing her song request. Juliet couldn't help but groan when Shawn Michael's Sexy Boy began to play across the club and her cousin began performing his ring enterance. Surprisingly everyone found it rather funny and began cheering her on. Even Stephanie and Paul came over to see what was going on. "She always do this?" Adam laughed.

"Not all the time, she looks pretty out of it. She probably won't remember it come morning." Juliet shook her head as Gwen sruck her final pose and everyone began cheering wildly. "I should probably get her back to the hotel, she's had enough." Juliet walked into the centre of the circle helping her cousin to her feet, and walking over to the bar. "We're gonna head bck to the hotel, you need a lift?"

John shook his head. "Nah I'll be fine." Juliet just shrugged her shoulders, what was up with him tonight?

Juliet and Gwen headed outside to catch a cab back to the hotel. They stood there as one pulled up and the hardys went to get in. "What hotel you staying at?" Matt asked as he wandered over.

"Marriot." Juliet said as she tightened her grip around the swaying Gwen's waist.

"That's where we are, you want to share this cab?"

"If you don't mind, I think the sooner I get her to bed the better." Matt took hold of Gwen from the other side and helped her into the taxi beside Jeff, then juliet and Matt joined them in the back of the cab.

"Hey kiddo, look at the state you're in." Matt and Juliet shared an amused look. Jeff was in no better shape himself.

"Shup Jeff." Gwen hugged Jeff around the waist and buried into him sleepily. "Just cuz I'm young doesn't mean you should be jealous."

Jeff shot Juliet an exasperated look. "Can you tell her to lay off the age jokes?"

Once back at the hotel Matt helped Juliet upstairs with Gwen while Jeff went to grab some food. "Looking forward to your first wrestlemania?"

"Oh yeah, I don't think I could be any more excited." Juliet smiled thinking of her debut. The elevators pinged open and they walked along the corridor to the cousin's room. "Here we are."

Matt helped lift Gwen who had passed out in the elevator on to her bed. "Will I catch you tomorrow?" Matt asked.

"Well we'll be down for breakfast in the morning, probably around eleven." Juliet glanced at her cousin, who definetly wasn't going to get up early.

"Okay, I'll see you at eleven." Matt smiled giving her a hug before walking out the hotel room. It had been one hell of a night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Tuesday 31st March**

"Gwen come on, I said we'd meet Matt for breakfast!"

.... "GWEN!"

Gwen groaned and stirred slightly in her bed. "Leave me alone JJ, I'm tired."

Juliet was about open her mouth angrily to reply when she heard a knock at the door. "Get your lazy ass up and out of bed now!" She looked through the peephole and wasn't surprised to see Jeff Hardy on the other side. It appeared Gwen had made a new friend. "Hey Jeff."

Jeff smiled at her. "Hey Juliet, is Gwen up? I was wondering if she wanted to get some breakfast."

Juliet snorted. "I dunno if you'll have any more luck than I did but you can sure as hell try." She motioned for Jeff to come in. "Although I'll say it right now, getting Gwen Kensit out of her bed has got to be the hardest thing ever.... especially when she's been drinking."

"Hungover?" Jeff asked, smiling in amusement when he caught sight of the tangle of bedcovers that was Gwen.

"She never gets hungover, she just doesn't want to stop sleeping." Juliet walked over and grabbed a pillow, whacking the bed and hoping she caught Gwen's head. When she heard another low groan, she knew she had been successful. "I'm going to meet Matt for breakfast, so you better get yourself up and to Smackdown or I'll kill you."

There was a moment's silence before Gwen replied. "Screw you."

Juliet winked at Jeff and headed towards the door. "Good luck."

Jeff sat down on the edge of the bed and waited a few moments. Eventually Gwen started to stir.

"I told you to piss off JJ, I can get myself up." She peered through a hole in the covers. "Jeff? What are you doing here?"  
"Making sure you're still alive." Gwen groaned and buried herself back under the covers. "Do you remember anything from last night?"

"I know enough!" Gwen yelped. "I know that I made an ass out of myself." She suddenly shot up in a sitting position, causing Jeff to flinch. "JJ's such a bitch! She knows she has to monitor what I'm drinking or else I'll get wasted too quickly." She suddenly sniggered. "She was probably too busy making out with loverboy."

Jeff laughed. "I severely doubt that." He glanced at his watch. "Why don't you get ready and I'll take you somewhere for breakfast? Something tells me you don't wanna see anyone from last night."

"Damn right I don't." Gwen huffed, falling back into her nice nest of covers. "And if it gets back to Shawn Michaels I will seriously consider throwing myself off a bridge."

Jeff just laughed. "Get ready and I'll come back and get you in 30."

Juliet entered the breakfast room to meet Matt, it was actually rather surprising how many wrestlers were staying at the same hotel. She scanned the room quickly once more before Matt stood up and waved her over. "Hey Hardy!" Juliet smiled giving Matt a quick hug before grabbing the seat across from him.

"Hey, how's the sexy boy upstairs?" Matt laughed.

"You're brother's actually handling that right now. She's not very cooperative when she has a hangover." Juliet grinned thinking of the ribbing she was going to recieve from all who witnessed her performance.

"Jeff has taken quite the shine to your cousin." Matt laughed passing Juliet a plate of pancakes. "So when's Nate arriving?"

"He should be here around one, which gives me time to prepare and for you to scatter." Matt raised an eyebrow. "If he sees us together first thing in the morning he'll assume we were together all night, if you know what I mean." Juliet winked as Matt rolled his eyes.

"They jealous type huh?"

"Understatement of the year, but yeah. It's just the way he is around other guys, he's different that when we're at home, I sometimes wish he'd always be the guy I see at home not the asshole he is out in the world."

"You know Juliet, he might just be the guy you see out in the real world." Matt said softly, not sure what she wanted to hear.

"I know, believe me you're not the first person to say this to me, but we're engaged and that's it." Juliet sighed.

"You make it seem like an obligation."

"Do I?" Juliet sighed as she pulled her cell out her pocket, rolling her eyes once she saw his name flash up on the screen. "I'll be right back, Hey Nate-" Matt looked on as Juliet walked of talking enthusiastically on the phone to her fiancé, she didn't seem to be too enthusiastic when he wasn't around. Maybe he just didn't see the whole picture, or maybe Juliet was just staying with him to stick by her promise of marriage she made when she was too young to know any better.

Nate and Juliet walked hand in hand along the corridor of the arena alongside Gwen, who had shades on to cover up the previous nights effects on her. "Can we go get steak after this, I quite fancy a Texas style grill."

"JJ, you should really be resting." Nate said in reply as Gwen snorted. "But if you want to that's fine." Gwen shook her head knowing he only agreed to go to the steakhouse because she had challenged his reply.

"Great!" Juliet grinned kissing Nate soundly as Gwen proceeded to mimic gagging.

"Hey Sexy boy!" Santino shouted from along the corridor, Juliet and Nate looked over to where he stood alongside a sniggering Ted DiBiase and Cody Rhodes, while Gwen kept her eyes glued firmly to the floor.

"What was that all about?" Nate questioned a confused expression present on his face.

Juliet shrugged, not wanting him to know about the club, knowing how he'd react. "Oh nothi-"

"We went to this club with the guys yesterday and someone was too busy with John to keep me off the drink, I therefore got wasted and parodied Shawn Michaels ring entrance." Gwen groaned as Nate turned to look angrily at Juliet.

"JJ I called you last night and you said you were having a quiet night in and now I find out you were with John Cena?" Juliet tried to take his arm to calm him down but he just pulled away. "Did you forget you were engaged when you were doing god knows what with him?" Nate yelled.

"We didn't do anything, we danced - as friends!" Juliet pleaded, knowing he was only going to get angrier. She looked over at Gwen who headed off to get some of the guys incase he tried to hit her again. "I can go out by myself, it doesn't mean I'm not faithful, how dare you accuse me of that?"

Nate glanced briefly over JJ's shoulder and spotted Cena walking alongside Adam. "HEY!" He called and stormed up to him. "What the hell do you think you were doing? Taking my girl to some nightclub." Nate fumed getting right up in John's face. "Hey man, keep your distance." Adam said calmly attempting to prevent Nate from getting any closer to John. As he did this security walked up and took hold of Nate who struggled, while John stood his ground.

"You will not take her from me, she's mine - we're engaged! She's mine forever!" Nate screamed as the security carted him up the corridor leaving Juliet looking over at John speechless.

"You alright Juliet?" Adam asked.

"Yeah he just seems to overreact." Juliet followed on slowly as Gwen reappeared with Matt and Jeff. "Where are they?"

"Security took him away and Juliet went after him." Adam looked over to John. "You should go check if she's okay."

John just shook his head and wandered off, causing Adam to share a confused look with Gwen. "Weren't they getting on?"

"Something must have happened at the club, they were talking when we went." Adam said as they watched John disappear and the crowd that had appeared dissolve.

Juliet opened the fire exit and walked outside, it was extremely windy. She saw Nate sitting on the hood of their car and walked over slowly. "What the hell Nate." She said quietly. "Why can't you just trust me?"

"Look at the guys around here JJ, they're all roided up freaks. I can't let you make friends with them, that Cena will have you on drugs in no time-"

"What? You think Cena's on drugs?"

"Nobody can get a body like that by just working out-"

"Cena works hard to get what he's got, not that it's any of your business. So don't try dissing him as some junkie!" Juliet said angrily.

"Oh so your defending him now? Seriously Juliet could you make your feelings for him more obvious?" Nathan hissed, as Juliet just didn't know what to say, where was he getting these thoughts?

"You won't let up will you? I can't look at another guy without you accusing me of having an affair! I have never been with anyone else Nate, and if you can't trust me then I can't be with you either!" Juliet shouted seeing Cm Punk walk by out the corner of her eye knowing full well he can hear their argument.

"Oh so this is all part of your little plan huh? Have me say I don't believe you so you have the chance to go with all the guys in the lockeroom you little whore!"

"You know what, if that's what you need to believe FINE!" Juliet pulled off her engagement ring and threw it at his feet. "Go home, cos I never want to see you again!" Nate stood there in shock usually when they had fights like this Juliet eventually just gave in. Not this time.

Punk walked along the corridor, not finding it easy to forget what he had just witnessed. "Hey Matt, Jeff."

"Hey Punk." Matt said as they hugged. Jeff excused himself to catch up with Gwen who had just wandered by down the corridor. "What's up man?"

"You know the new diva, Gwen's cousin?"

"Yeah?" Matt asked concerned by Punk's tone.

"I think I just witnessed the end of her engagement, and it wasn't pretty."

"I'll go check it out, catch you later man." Matt patted Punk on the back and headed to the nearest fire door. Once outside he heard a car speed away, most likely Nathan if what Phil had said was true. He wandered around for a bit before coming across Juliet sitting up on a small wall. "You alright there?" Matt sat up next to her pulling her close once he saw she was crying.

"I shouldn't be this upset, he was an asshole. He treated me like crap, Gwen always said it. Why didn't I listen?" Matt stroked her hair soothingly.

"You were together a long time, you have a right to be upset." Matt said as Juliet pulled out her cellphone.

"G says Vince is looking for me, I need to head inside." Matt nodded and began to walk her back in. "Do you mind if you don't tell anyone about this, not till after Mania at least."

"Of course, and I'll tell Phil not to say anything either."

Juliet sighed in relief, she didn't want everyone to feel sorry for her, she just wanted to get to the grandest stage of them all, without the drama.

"There you are Johnson, where's that fiancé of yours? I'm not having him pulling anymore stunts like that in my arena!" Vince said as Steph came over to join them.

"Well Mr McMahon, I don't think he'll be a problem anymore." Matt smiled and walked away to give her some privacy. "We actually just broke up, so he definitely won't be a problem." Vince and Steph shared a small look of sympathy.

"You okay working tonight Juliet?" Steph asked nicely as Vince looked closely.

"I'll be fine, I'd appreciate if you didn't mention it to anyone else. I don't want them to look at me the way you just did." Vince and Steph smiled.

"Getting on with the job, I like it Johnson." Vince said patting her on the back and wandering away.

"Juliet we've been rethinking your mentoring and we are going to take John off as your mentor." Steph decided this was the best time to do it, considering how distracted her mind must be at the moment. She wouldn't put much thought into it. "We're going to have Chris Irvine be your new mentor, you may know him as Chris-"

"Jericho." Juliet smiled, Steph smiled too, happy that she wasn't asking any questions about John.

Gwen walked into catering with Jeff and groaned as everyone turned to stare at her. "That's it, I'm outta here." Jeff grabbed her arm and dragged her back, sliding an arm around her waist comfortingly.

"You'll be fine." He whispered into her ear. "Just pretend like it doesn't bother you and they'll leave you alone."

Gwen sighed, wishing she could go back in time and totally not make a fool out of herself in front of half the WWE roster. She spotted Beth sitting with Legacy over in the corner and waved to her. Beth waved back and instantly beckoned her over.

"I'll be right back." Gwen pecked Jeff on the cheek. "I'm just gonna go say hey to Beth." She quickly made her way towards Beth's table, keeping her head down and refusing to make eye contact with anyone. She could hear people sniggering at her as she walked past, but she just did what Jeff said and ignored them.

"Hey sexy boy." Beth teased, but when she saw the look on Gwen's face, she stopped laughing. "Oh, I'm sorry honey, are people giving you a hard time?"

Gwen glared at Cody and Ted, who were both trying hard not to laugh. "They were yelling things at me when I was walking down the corridor!"

Beth turned to give a death look to her boyfriend, who stopped laughing pretty quickly. "Sorry Gwen, it was just a joke."  
"Yeah Gwen," Ted slung an arm over Gwen's shoulder playfully. "You really did Shawn proud." Gwen slapped him and pouted, glancing at Randy, who was yet to speak.

"Hey Orton," It was Shane McMahon, coming over to talk about the match at Mania. "You got a minute?" Shane caught sight of Gwen and smirked, horrifying Gwen in the process. "Well if it isn't the mini heartbreak kid..."

Gwen groaned. "Who told you?"

"My sister." Shane replied, shooting Beth a wink. "Made quite the impression I'm told... and I hear Shawn was very flattered."

"Ugh my life is so over." Randy shot Gwen a slight smirk as he got to his feet and followed Shane out the door.

"So you looking forward to your first Wrestlemania kid?" This earned Cody a slap from his girlfriend.

"Don't be so condescending! You aren't that much older than her." Beth turned her attention to Gwen. "Do you wanna come spar in the ring with me for a little bit?"

Gwen's eyes lit up. "That would be fun yeah." They got to their feet. "Bye Cody, bye Teddy."

Gwen sniggered. "Yeah, bye Teddy." Ted grabbed her wrist as she went to walk past, causing her to stop and shoot him a questioning glance.

"Fancy going for a drink after the show?" Gwen was pleasantly surprised as a smile took over her face.

"I'd love to." Ted seemed happy with this. "I'll come find you later." The moment they were out of the catering hall, Beth began her teasing.

"Gwen and Teddy sitting in a treeee." Gwen rolled her eyes and balked when she spotted Shawn Michaels up ahead with Levesque. "Shit, hide me."

"Hey, there's the mini Showstopper over there!" They heard Paul call out with a laugh. Gwen kept her head down as they passed, and Paul laughed some more before turning to an amused Shawn.

"Steph says she's quite shy."

"Hey Cena!" Juliet put on a smile as she entered his lockeroom, even though she didn't really feel like smiling.

John saw Juliet walk in and turned his head, it definitely wasn't that he didn't like her. He didn't want Steph to get on his back again, not right before Mania, and after they way Nate squared up to him, the McMahon's would be keeping a close eye on them.

"John?" Juliet came around to the front of his chair and kneeled in front of him. "Did I do something to you?" Juliet looked up at him but he still avoided her gaze. "Is that why Jericho's my new mentor?" That caught John's attention. "Are you not gonna say anything? I thought we were getting on great, seriously!" Juliet just felt enraged at the way he was just sitting silent, his eyes burning a hole in the carpet. "Fine man, obviously my crappy judgment on guys stands for you too!" Juliet felt tears rise and she didn't know why. Maybe it was Nathan getting to her suddenly, or maybe it was John. She burst through the door and ran full force into Paul Levesque. Of course he didn't flinch and it was Juliet who crumbled to the floor. She didn't have any time for him just now, she was too pissed, she looked up to face him but put head straight back down when she realized he saw the tears falling from her cheeks. She managed to mumble a sorry but kept walking, straight back to the women's lockeroom. She ran in and shut the door behind her. She couldn't even take another step before breaking down, falling backwards against the door unable to support her own weight. She sunk to the floor sobbing before feeling arms at either side of her pull her up and led her to the bench. Juliet opened her eyes to see Melina and Mickie sitting looking concerned at her. She looked around the lockeroom to see if there was anyone around. "It's just us Juliet, what's wrong?" Mickie said quietly.

"If I tell you you can't say anything, I don't want everyone talking." They both nodded. "Nate and I broke up, like an hour ago. I... I really didn't think I'd miss him this much."

"Of course you'd miss him, you were together a long time Juliet." Melina smiled. "Where have you been for the last hour?"

"Well I was with Matt, he sat with me till I felt i could come back inside. Then I went to see John... he just got me so mad I couldn't keep it in and I ran into Triple H in the hallway!" Juliet just laughed. "The first time I ran into my idol, and I ended up on the floor because of it."

The girls laughed alongside her. "Thanks guys, I feel better. I think I just needed to get it out." They nodded as Juliet disappeared into the bathroom to fix her make-up.

"So what made you get so mad at John?"

"Well I went into ask him why he's stopping mentoring me, I mean we were getting on great till the club. Since then he's been really cold with me, he wouldn't even look at me today, never mind speak to me!" Juliet shook her head, while Mickie and Melina shared a glance. "That doesn't sound like John." Mickie said as Melina nodded in agreement. "He's one of the good guys."

Gwen emerged from the showers in the women's locker-room, toweling her hair dry. She glanced at the clock; glad to see the show was just about to start.

"There you are Gwenny." Gwenny? Gwen turned and had to fight hard not to curl her lip in distaste as Michelle McCool approached her. "Your cousin has been looking for you." Gwen glanced at Nattie, who was lounging on a nearby bench. Nattie just smiled as Gwen made a face, Nattie knew how much dislike Gwen had for the mistress of Mark Calloway.

"Juliet was in here with Mickie and Melina earlier and she was quite upset." Nattie explained. "Apparently Cena gave her grief and because she'd just broken up with her fiancé it made her quite upset."

"She broke up with Nat?" Gwen couldn't help but smile at this piece of information. "Finally she's seen sense." Gwen grabbed her gear and quickly slipped jeans on. "Cena made her cry you said?" Michelle nodded, too busy primping herself in the mirror to properly pay attention to anything Gwen was saying. "Do you know what he did to her?"

"He's been ignoring her for a while." Nattie offered. "Something about him being an ass to her when she thought they were friends." Gwen scowled. "I wouldn't get involved kid, you and I both know Cena is McMahon's golden boy. If you get on his bad side it might look bad on you."

"So I'm just supposed to ignore the fact he upset my cousin?" Gwen snorted. "No chance. I'll be right back." Nattie and Michelle shared a glance, what was she upto?

"OI! Cena!" John turned as the locker-room door crashed open and Gwen stormed in the room. "What up kid?"

"Don't what up me!" Gwen raged, poking him in the chest. "Who do you think you are?"

"Excuse me?"

"You made my cousin cry!" Every other guy in the room turned to stare at Gwen, who glared at them all. "Who do you think you are? Do you think you can just be an ass to anyone whenever you please?"

"You don't know what you're talking about." John said curtly, turning back to his bag. Gwen grabbed his arm and swung him back to face her.

"Oh hell no," Gwen raged. "You're gonna apologize to her! She's already going through enough shit in her life without you crushing her by acting like an ass!"

"I'm sure she doesn't give a damn what I do or don't do." John said, beginning to grow frustrated. "She's got her fiancé to watch over her every move."

Gwen snorted. "That's how much you know. Grow some balls Cena and at least act civil to her rather than ignore-" Gwen saw John's eyes flash dangerously before she was unceremoniously yanked out of the dressing room. "What the hell Orton?"

Randy just glared at her. "Are you deliberately trying to make enemies here?" Gwen just crossed her arms with a scowl. "Cena is the man around here, if there's four guys you don't wanna mess with, it's Taker, Michaels, Levesque and _John Cena_. He can get you thrown out of here so fast you'll not know what hit ya."

Gwen just rolled her eyes again. "He upset Juliet, I wasn't gonna just stand by and watch."

"At least wait till you're a little more settled in before you start a war alright kid?" Gwen's scowl deepened at the word kid.

"Whatever, everyone thinks I'm just a stupid little girl anyway." She muttered, and turned to walk away but Randy yanked her back. "I know, I know I won't say anything to him alright?"

"That's not what I was gonna say," Randy was staring straight into her eyes and she found it slightly unnerving. "I'm not trying to patronize you, it's just a little hard to get past the fact you're only seventeen. We all look out for our own down here and for someone as young as you, well, you better get used to being the baby of the group."

Gwen smirked. "It'll take a while but I'm pretty sure at some point I'll be able to remove that image from myself." Randy just smiled. "Thanks Randy, I'll see you later."

Paul Levesque entered his wife's office for the night and smiled when he caught sight of his family. "Hey you."

Steph looked up from her laptop and grinned. "Hey! What brings you here?" She got up to kiss her husband before returning to her seat, she had a lot of work to do in the run-up to Wrestlemania and was hoping to get most of it out the way before she went home. She had neglected her husband and girls long enough the past few weeks, she was due a break.

"It's about those two new Divas." Steph's ears pricked up at the mention of their newest employees. "They seem to be causing some havoc already."

Steph chuckled. "I hope you haven't been teasing poor Gwen. You know as well as I do she was hilarious."

"Well, yeah," Paul laughed too. "But I'm talking about the other one."

"Juliet?" Steph offered.

Paul nodded. "I was heading into the locker room there and she came out and she'd been crying... when I went in, Cena was the only one there."

Steph raised her eyebrows. "That's rather interesting."

Paul nodded. "I spoke to Irvine about it, he said he'd keep an eye on her for us. I don't think the old man wants Cena involved in any crap right now."

Steph shook her head thoughtfully. "She's still very young, the last thing we need is people talking about how our poster boy is dating a nineteen year old. We need to do what we can to keep them apart." She glanced down at the schedule in her hands. "And I think we should keep the girls apart for as long as possible as well. I think we should pair them off with somebody, keep them both apart and keep Juliet away from Cena. From what I've heard down in FCW, they're like a certain two degenerates when they're both together." Paul smirked. "Do you think Shawn would mind looking after Gwen for a couple of weeks while she gets settled in?"

Paul laughed. "I think the question is would Gwen want to be around Shawn after her little performance last night?" Steph smiled and glanced down at the list of performers on the sheet. "She'd love it though I'm sure. I was talking to Hardy earlier, she definitely is a Kliq fan. She knows more trivia than I can even remember!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Wrestlemania 25 **

This was it, the day had finally arrived. The twenty-fifth anniversary of Wrestlemania. And the day of the cousins debut.

Juliet pulled up in the car park with Matt. Matt and Jeff had offered to give them lifts to the arena, they had to go separately because the hardy's couldn't be seen together pre-show. As she emerged from the car she heard a scream come from across the parking lot. "JJ!"

She turned know the voice straight away. "Gwen!" She turned to give her cousin a hug, both too excited to anything other than grin from ear to ear.

"You girls ready?" Matt asked as they both nodded and headed towards the arena. They entered the arena and headed straight to catering. They had both been too excited this morning to eat, and now they were starving. They walked in to see everyone surrounding a table. They walked over to see if they could see what was going on. When they got closer they saw a woman standing up speaking, but the couldn't get close enough to hear. As the crowd dispersed back to their business. Gwen walked up to Randy who was standing talking to Cena while Juliet stood behind her. Gwen nudged Randy in the back and whispered to him. "Hey, what's going on?"

"John got engaged last night." Orton said quietly and turned back to Cena who stood up and walked round to Gwen who stepped forwards to hug him in congratulations. She stepped aside for Juliet to step up. Juliet and John shared a look and just stood there, not really sure whether they should hug or not when Gwen nudged her forwards. John and Juliet reluctantly hugged, you could cut the tension with a knife. Gwen and Orton clearly though back to the other day and came to the conclusion it was a result of their fight last week. Juliet pulled back, their eyes met once again as Juliet backed off. She turned without saying a word and scanned the room quickly looking for an excuse to excuse herself. Melina and Mickie waved her over and she sighed in relief. She wandered quickly over and sat down next to them. "You alright?"

"You look like you've just seen a ghost." Melina said worried at the pale colour her face had turned.

"Um, will you excuse me." Juliet's eyes caught with John's. "I uh, I need to go speak to.... Jericho." She mumbled before heading quickly out the door.

Melina and Mickie shared a look before Mickie pointed over to where Juliet had just been. Chris was standing there talking to Randy and Gwen. "That's weird." Gwen spotted them looking over and mimed where's Juliet. When they shook their heads she wandered over. "She just wandered off saying she needed to see Jericho, and he's over there."

"She was acting weird there. We went to congratulate John on his engagement and she just started acting weird. I mean I know they had a fight but that was one of the weirdest hugs I've ever seen."

"How so?" Mickie asked, intrigued.

"The tension, definite tension. Like if we weren't here they'd have ripped each other apart." Gwen shook her head and wandered off.

"So she find's out he's engaged and freaks out." Melina raised her eyebrow, "You don't think.."

"Nah, they had a big fight the other day remember, it's probably just that." Mickie stated.

"Hold on." Melina looked over to John who had excused himself from the table and headed out the door in quick pursuit of Juliet, "Things just got interesting."

John followed Juliet down the corridor to Matt's lockeroom, he knocked but when there was no reply he just entered. "Matt's not here." Juliet said turning to face John.

"Are you okay JJ?" John asked stepping towards her.

"I'm fine." Juliet stated, taking a seat on the couch.

"I just thought-"

"You thought what John? I just-"

"I thought you-"

"Look, it's just bad memories." Juliet stood up and walked over to her bag to give her some way of avoiding looking him in the face. "I thought you weren't talking to me anyway."

"I know I should've told you, but Liz couldn't wait-"

"Why would you have told me? Sure we hung out on the road, and at the club the past two weeks, but since the club you've been blowing me off-"

"I didn't want to cause problems for you and Nate-"

"Nate and I broke up." Juliet blurted out. "We just weren't going to work, I need a guy who can, I need a guy like..." John looked up at Juliet, she was trying to hide something. He couldn't believe he asked Liz to marry him. Nate and JJ had broken up, and now he was engaged!

"A guy like..?"

"I think you should leave John, get back to your fiancé." Juliet spat, she didn't mean it to sound as angry as it so clearly did, she wandered into the bathroom and sighed with relief when she heard John leave. Why was the engagement bothering her so much? Was it because - no. It couldn't. She wasn't falling for John Cena, was she?

Juliet sat waiting forever on Gwen, who had text to see where she was. "Sorry got a bit caught up with Randy there." Gwen said sitting down on the couch next to her cousin. "You alright, you've been weird all day!"

"I'm fine, it's just overwhelming." Juliet smiled. "Mania I mean."

"It'll be fine, you're just over thinking it." Gwen said helpfully. "I got the Cena gossip from Randy." Juliet groaned in her head, this was just what she needed. "Apparently they're high school sweethearts, hadn't seen each other for a year, but John just called her out of the blue on Thursday night, popped the question." Gwen rambled. "I mean really who does that?"

Juliet nodded her head and went to speak when they were interrupted by a knock at the door. Shawn Michaels popped his head round the door and scanned the lockeroom quickly. "Hey guys." He entered, much to the delight and despair of Gwen. "Juliet can I have a moment with your cousin here? Chris is looking for you."

Juliet nodded and grabbed her hoody before heading out the door. She pulled it over her head and walked the corridors with her head down. She knew that everyone was busy with it being Mania and all, so when she came to Chris's lockeroom, she knocked and entered quickly. He was sat with Stephanie McMahon going over some papers. "Hi."

"Hey Juliet." Stephanie smiled.

"Hey Juliet, sorry I didn't catch up with you earlier it has been hectic. I know this must be alot to take in, so why don't you chill with me here for a bit?" Juliet nodded taking a seat, she looked on wearily as Stephanie talked over the spot with Rourke. Steph kept looking at her strangely, maybe it was just her imagination.

They all turned as Jim Ross popped his head in, "Chris we need you to film a quick promo, you'll be back in two minutes to continue with Stephanie."

"Okay Juliet can keep you company then till I get back." Chris smiled getting up and following J.R out the room.

Steph finished sorting her papers before turning to Juliet. "I heard you were feeling rather upset the other day, are you feeling better?"

"Uh yeah, it was just the whole Nathan thing - I mean we've been together for three years, lived together for two. It's alot to give up."

"Do you think you made the right decision on breaking up?" Steph asked wanting to give her someone to talk to.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to answer that." Juliet sighed. "He didn't believe in me, I need someone that believes I can make it here, remind me what I'm doing this for when I'm sick of traveling, he's not that guy. He wants me at home. I can't be the girl who stays at home all day everyday. It'd drive me insane."

"I know how you feel, I often think that if Paul was just another guy we wouldn't have made it. He gets the demands of the business, both the performance and the management aspects. It's special, we practically live our lives on the road."

"Yeah, I can only imagine how cool it'll be driving all across the country. Matt's been helping me with some stuff, he keeps calling me his little sister." Juliet laughed. "Chris is really nice and John..."

"They're all good guys. But I doubt you'll be seeing alot of John now, he'll be champ and he's got his engagement." Steph paid close attention to Juliet's facial expressions when she spoke, but she wasn't giving anything away. "If you can't find your cousin, you can always come talk to me Juliet. _About anything_." Juliet nodded as Chris re-entered the room.

"Right all done." Chris smiled taking his seat back on the couch. "So what did you two talk about?"

"Oh nothing, look I'm gonna head and check what the rest of the girls are doing. I'll catch you later Chris." Juliet walked up to the door before turning back. "Thanks Stephanie." She opened the door and headed outside.

"Juliet." She heard Stephanie call her from behind. "There is an after party tonight, your names are on the list. Just make sure your cousin watches what she drinks this time." Stephanie smiled and headed back to the lockeroom. "And Juliet, call me Steph."

Juliet nodded and headed down the corridor. She walked past saying hi to Beth, Mickie and Barbie on the way past. She kept walking until she noticed John and Liz walking hand in hand towards her down the corridor. They looked so happy, it made her heart sink. She panicked when John looked up and saw her, the happy smile disappeared from his face. She looked from side to side but the corridors were so busy she had nowhere to hide. She just couldn't talk to Liz, she didn't know what it was but she didn't like her. Not that she had spoken to her. Look at the way she was all over him, it was rather disgusting. They were getting closer now, she turned remembering that she had passed the girls. She walked quickly up to them, "Hey. What's up guys?"

"Hey Juliet, everything okay?" Barbie asked noting the nervous behavior she was exhibiting.

"I'm fine, I just thought I'd hang with you guys for a little bit-"

"Hey guys." Juliet kept her back turned while the other girls greeted John and Liz. She ignored them until John said her name. "Hey JJ."

"Hi John, and this is-"

"I'm Liz JJ." She smiled shaking her hand.

"Actually the name's Juliet." She smiled turning her back again to look at Mickie who made a face.

"Okay Juliet sorry, John was telling me all about your big diva battle royal tonight." She smiled causing Juliet to roll her eyes which John and Mickie caught her doing.

"Girls can you keep Liz company just now please, I need to peak to _Juliet_ for a second." Juliet felt John take hold of her arm and drag her down the corridor. "What the hell was that JJ, could you have been more rude?" He whispered angrily keeping hold of her arm.

"I wasn't rude, and don't call me JJ. Only my friends call me JJ." She whispered back attempting to walk away only to be pulled back by him.

"Juliet, I don't get why you're being like this to her-"

"The same reason you didn't like Nate." Juliet said angrily and this time he let her go. He realized the way she felt. Even thought technically she didn't say it.

Mickie and the girls watched as Juliet stormed down the corridor past them. Mickie excused herself to follow her while John returned to the group. "Juliet." Mickie opened the door to the women's lockeroom where Maria pointed over to the bathroom and Mickie walked over walking signaling to Melina to join her.

They walked into the bathroom where Juliet stood looking into the mirror. "JJ?"

"I've royally fucked up."

"What happened?" Melina asked, not aware of the incident moments ago.

"Yeah JJ, what's going on with you and John?" Mickie asked quietly.

"Please guys can we just leave it." Juliet ran her hand through her hair, "I really can't be bothered explaining it. I just want to enjoy today, at least what's left of it."

"If your sure but stay out of his way JJ, don't put yourself through this." Melina said placing her hand on her shoulder.

"Believe me I have every intention of staying out their way."

"Oho, so I've been ditched for your idol now have I?"  
Gwen turned to greet Jeff with a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Don't be silly, Shawn's just the unfortunate one to have been named my minder for the day."

Shawn and Jeff both chuckled. "Don't be silly darlin, it's been great hanging out with you today."

Gwen shot him a pointed look. "You're sweet, Shawn, but don't lie to me and say you couldn't have found something better to do with your time. You do have a big match coming up tonight."

"Speaking of which," Shawn glanced at his watch. "I need to go get Mark and finalize the details," He ruffled Gwen's hair and she grinned, which caused Jeff to smirk. Anyone else had done that and they'd have ended up with her fist down their throat. Not precious Shawn though. "You behave yourself girl, I'll see you later."

"Please don't hurt yourself tonight!" Gwen called back at his retreating form. Turning back to Jeff, she launched herself into his arms. "I'm so happy that it's finally Wrestlemania!"

Jeff just laughed and put her back on the ground. "Walk with me." They carried on down the corridor, with Jeff greeting his friends as he passed. "Wanna know if I'm winning tonight?"

Gwen looked outraged. "No I do not! I know who's winning our match but that's it, I wanna be surprised like any other fan with the rest of the show."

Jeff chuckled and opened his mouth to speak when suddenly Gwen stopped dead in her tracks. "Oh my God! Logan!" Jeff watched with amusement as Gwen ran forward and threw herself at a guy seemingly not much older than her.

"Hey G." The guy, who Jeff knew as Logan, Gwen's roommate from back in New York, held her close as he inspected her face. "You said you would call!"

"I did!" Gwen said indignantly. "But you were never home, and I've been busy!" She turned to Jeff and grinned, dragging Logan over to him. "Logan, I want you to meet somebody. This is-"

"Jeff, good to see you again." Logan held out his hand and Jeff shook it, both amused at the shocked expression on Gwen's face.

"You too, I'm glad you were able to make it in time." Gwen put two and two together in her head and turned to Jeff in glee.

"You brought him here?!" Jeff just nodded. "Oh thank you Jeff!" She pulled Jeff in for another hug and then linked arms with both men. "I think we should go get some coffee."

"Hey Gwen!" Gwen caught sight of Ted Dibiase waving at her and she waved back, sending him a subtle wink which he returned a split second later. Jeff pretended to ignore the exchange while Logan gazed down at Gwen in amusement. "Care to tell me what that was all about?"

Gwen spied Nattie and Beth up ahead and ignored her friend. "Look! Come with me and you can meet your two favourite Divas!" Jeff watched her drag him over to Beth and Nattie before she came running back over to him.

"Thank you Jeffy!" She said, hugging him yet again. "You're an amazing friend."

"I know." Jeff joked. He glanced at his watch and motioned towards Logan. "You have company, and I have to go. So I'll see you after the show alright?" Gwen nodded. "We can take Logan to the airport and then head to the club." He kissed her gently on the cheek. "Bye kiddo."

Gwen made a face. "Bye Jeff." He waited till she was back safely with her friends before turning and walking away. He caught sight of Dibiase watching her again and scowled inwardly. He didn't want his young friend being messed about, especially such an open and friendly person as Gwen. She wasn't naive in the slightest, but he knew she would be hard to convince that Dibiase was a bad guy.

"I guess I'll just have to try harder to convince her." Jeff thought aloud as he entered his locker room.

"Convince who to do what?" Matt asked curiously.

Jeff thought about telling him but decided against it. Matt would probably just be like all the other boys in the back and think he had a crush on a seventeen-year-old kid. "Nothing, just talking to myself. Let's get down to this shall we?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Wrestlemania 25 - The Battle Royal**

"Gwen! Would you pay attention!"

Gwen turned in annoyance to Michelle. "I'm trying to watch Kid Rock!"

"Well you shouldn't, you should be listening to what you have to do." Melina and Mickie shared an amused glance with Juliet as Gwen's scowl deepened. "You and Juliet are gonna be the last two in the ring before Trish wins."

"I got that," Gwen said, her voice dripping with malice. "Do you want to hold my hand when we're out there too Michelle?" The nearby Divas sniggered along with Juliet, Melina, Mickie and Nat, who were all standing together in a group. "Now if you don't mind, I'm trying to enjoy the show." Juliet watched as Michelle shot Gwen a glare before turning back to Maryse and Kelly. She approached her cousin and tapped her on the shoulder, but Gwen didn't even spare her a glance.

"Need I remind you who she's with?" Juliet whispered, barely coherent, but coherent enough for Gwen to hear her.

"Just cause she's banging the deadman don't mean she runs the joint." Gwen hissed in reply. "I know what I have to do, everyone's been over it with me a million times. It's hardly rocket science. We're all gonna be in there and let me tell you, it's gonna be a regular clusterfuck until me, you, Lita, Trish, Nat, Victoria, Beth, Mickie, Melina and Maryse are left. Then the good stuff starts. I _know_ okay? Give me a break and let me watch Kid Rock in peace!"

Juliet just shot her cousin a strange look, wondering why she seemed so on edge when she had been the picture of calm just a few hours earlier. She caught Nat's eye who shrugged, neither of them knowing what had gotten into the teenager.

"Okay girls you're ready to go out there," Steph announced, noticing Gwen's rapture and tugging her gently on the elbow. "Come on Gwen, you and Juliet are out after Amy and Trish." Gwen reluctantly tore her gaze away, knowing she could no longer prolong the inevitable and it was time for her to make her WWE, Wrestlemania, and television debut all in the one night. Who _wouldn't_ be nervous for that?!

Juliet soaked in the admiration from the fans as she made her way down to the ring, Gwen alongside her. The fans didn't even know who they were yet, the only people who knew would be the marks online who would have read about their names being signed and most likely researched all their statistics. Juliet could care less if anyone knew her. This was Wrestlemania. It was her WWE debut. After so long loving everything about this business, she was finally making her debut. And on the biggest show in history no less. It was a night to remember, and she knew she would savor the entire night no matter what happened.

Like Gwen had predicted, the match was nothing short of a clusterfuck to begin with. So much so that even the announcers had trouble distinguishing who was who and who was being eliminated. Within a few short minutes, the ring had emptied to leave Trish Stratus, Lita, Mickie James, Melina, Beth Phoenix, Natalya, Victoria, Juliet Johnson and Gwen Kensit. The fans were more into the match now that there were faces they could recognize, but everyone was wondering who these two new chicks were in the ring. The girls split up into pairs, with Mickie, Victoria and Maryse quickly being disposed of. Gwen and Juliet double teamed Nattie, with Juliet hitting her scissors kick before Gwen went up top for a shooting star press. This caught the attention of the crowd, who cheered them on as they deposited Nat onto the floor. Beth and Trish both went for Juliet, leaving Lita for Gwen. After a few moments, Gwen and Juliet once more teamed together to get rid of Beth, and then Lita, before Trish sneaked up behind them and eliminated them both to become Miss Wrestlemania.

Gwen and Juliet both acted petulant and angry as they made their way back up the ramp, secretly marking out huge as Trish celebrated inside the ring. The moment they were behind the curtain, they turned to each other and squealed as Juliet threw her arms around her little cousin.

"That was so awesome!" Juliet gushed, practically choking the life out of Gwen who was shaking with adrenaline.

"I cannot believe we were just a part of Wrestlemania 25!" Gwen squeaked, bouncing on the balls of her feet a little in excitement. She couldn't wait to debut on RAW the following night. Performing in front of a live crowd like that was addictive, she couldn't wait to become a regular part of the roster.

"Well done guys!" Stephanie said as she approached them, finding a moment in her busy schedule to come congratulate her two newest Divas. "Nice shooting star Gwen, very tight."

Gwen blushed, not having had as much interaction with the Billion Dollar Princess as her cousin had. "Thank you Stephanie."

"Wooooooooo!" Trish yelled as she appeared backstage. "Party time ladies! Good job everyone, you two kids are awesome by the way." She added to Gwen and Juliet, who shared looks of astonishment before grinning. "Walk with me while we go to the locker room." Gwen and Juliet walked on either side of Trish as they made their way to go shower.

"I'm glad they have more serious plans for the girls in the future months." Trish commented. "Especially seeing as they have such a strong division right now."

"As long as we get a small amount of time to show what we're capable of, we'll have everyone eating out of our hands." Juliet said, still so excited to screw being modest right now. "We just want an opportunity to shine."

"Amen to that." Trish giggled. They entered the locker room where most of the girls were already, chattering excitedly amongst themselves. "That went better than I thought it would, especially once it broke down to the final few."

"Nice press kid," Nat observed. "We've never had a girl who could do that move before."

"First time for everything right?" Gwen said with a smirk, hugging Trish and Juliet before heading over to sit with her new friends. Juliet turned back to Trish, who had been joined by Amy.

"So... tell me what it's like to be the two best Divas in history...."


	9. Chapter 9

**At The Club**

"Oh my gosh, I think I might faint."

"Shut up," Gwen rolled her eyes and grabbed her cousin's hand. "Play it cool JJ, we don't want them thinking we're a coupla marks."

"I think that's too late." Jeff said with a grin, motioning to Shawn who was sitting at a table with Paul, Steph, his wife Rebecca and Shane McMahon. "After the way you reacted to his match, I think everyone knows you're the biggest mark out of all of us."

Gwen groaned and slugged Jeff on the arm. "So I thought he was hurt, big deal? I'm a nice person who shows concern for other people."

"Oh my God, oh my God, Shawn's hurt! Shawn's hurt!" Jeff mimicked, causing Juliet to laugh. "You almost had a cow when Taker landed."

Gwen shuddered at the thought. "Don't remind me." She scanned the room and caught sight of Ted and Cody with Beth, Randy, Sam, John and Liz all waving over at them. "I hope they aren't hurt."

"Hey bro!" Jeff turned and caught sight of Matt, who was beckoning them over. "Come on Gwen, Matt's over here."

Juliet could see her cousin's dilemma. She wanted to go spend more time with Ted, but didn't want to neglect Jeff, who was fast becoming her best friend. "I'm uh, just going to say hi to Beth and Ted and stuff." She scampered away towards that table while Juliet followed Jeff, who frowned as he watched Gwen greet Legacy.

"I didn't know her and Ted were so close." Matt said with a smirk as Ted placed a gentle kiss on Gwen's lips. Juliet's eyes widened in shock. Her cousin hadn't told her anything at all about Dibiase! "What you drinking Juliet?"

"Oh, a vodka and coke please." Juliet said with a smile, settling herself in next to Jeff, almost instantly however she was yanked round so that she was sitting in between Mickie and Melina. "Oh, hey guys. Good job out there tonight."

"Are you kidding?" Mickie snorted. "It was a total clusterfuck. I can't believe they treat our division as such a big joke."

"Hopefully things will get better with the two wonder kids joining us." Melina teased, causing Juliet to blush. "Aw don't be so humble Juliet, we've heard a lot about you two."

"Yeah, two of the greatest in the division." John Morrison said with a mocking swoon. "Whatever will we do."

"Be nice Johnny." Melina said teasingly. Juliet and Mickie both saw the look shared between the two and smiled. There was definitely something going on there.

"Awww look at Teddy and Gwen." Mickie said suddenly.

Juliet turned to see her cousin dancing with Ted, their faces close together and a soft smile on both faces. Juliet grinned, glad to see her cousin was having a good time and settling in well with the WWE family. Juliet suddenly caught sight of Cena, who was in a rather disgusting liplock with his fiancé. She looked to his left and saw Orton, who was staring straight at her. Feeling slightly unnerved, she turned her attention back to Matt who was handing her a drink, and then to Jeff, who was watching Gwen and Ted with a sullen look on his face.

"Someone looks a little jealous." Juliet whispered in his ear, causing him to flinch slightly.

Jeff snorted. "Why would I be jealous? I'm just worried."

"Is he a bad guy?" Juliet asked in concern. The last thing she needed was her cousin getting herself into a bad relationship. If that was even what her and Ted now were.

"I've heard some rumors that I don't like." Was all Jeff would say. "If he tries anything with her I swear to God I'll break his legs."

"You won't be the only one." Matt said with a nod over to Shawn, who was watching Gwen and Ted with a concerned and somewhat protective look on his face.

"Fancy a dance Juliet?" Melina asked brightly as her and Mickie got to their feet. Juliet glanced again at Cena, who was now joining Orton in staring at her.

"Sure," She said, taking her hand and letting herself be dragged to her feet. "Why not?"

The girls danced enthusiastically to the upbeat song. They were joined on the dance floor by Matt and Morrison and where having a great time. Matt and Juliet decided to bail on the next song to grab another drink. They wandered over to the bar where Matt ordered another beer and Vodka. "Having fun?" Matt leaned and whispered in her ear.

"I'm having a great time." Juliet whispered back, she turned to look over at John who was back to making out with his fiancé, but keeping one eye on her. "Let's head back to the table for a bit, I feel like chatting some more." She led Matt by the hand back to the table where Jeff sat alongside Barbie, Phil, Jay and Natalya. "Enjoy your dance?"

"Yeah we had great fun." Matt laughed sliding into the booth next to Juliet who nodded in return becoming increasingly squished in-between Phil and Matt. Maria wandered over and asked Phil to dance.

"Nah I think I'll pass." Phil smiled causing Maria to groan.

"Some guy keeps hitting on me, I don't know who he's with or how he got in here but he's hitting on all the girls." Maria pointed over in the guy's direction, Juliet was about to take another sip of her drink when Matt nudged him in the ribs causing her to spill it slightly on her and Phil's legs. "Sorry Punk." She apologized quickly taking her napkin and wiping the drink up causing everyone to smirk. "What the hell Matt?"

Matt said nothing and directed her attention over to the guy. Juliet's eyes almost popped out of her head when she saw him. "Son of a bitch!" She climbed over Matt franticly and stormed up to him.

"What exactly do you think you're doing here?" Juliet said angrily dragging Nathan by the arm to the side of the dance floor.

"I was on the guest list JJ." Nate smirked.

"Well well look who took an interest in wrestling finally? Or are you just trying to get back at me for dumping you?" Juliet smirked. "Really Nate get over yourself, none of these girls would go anywhere near you!" Juliet turned to head back to the table when Nate followed her. "Where's Cena then? You dumped me for him didn't you? Well where is he?"

Juliet raged. "I didn't leave you for John, I left you because you were an asshole, and clearly nothings changed and I would appreciate it if you stop saying things like that." Matt stood up and wandered over to the bar to keep a close eye on them without seeming too obvious.

Nate turned and caught sight of John and Liz, "Oh loverboy's moved on to someone new, this explains it." He smirked. "Jealous?"

Juliet shook her head and went forwards to get in his face when she felt an arm slip around her waist. "Leave it Juliet." Chris ordered, holding her tightly while Paul stepped forwards to Nathan, completely shrinking him in the process.

"Nathan I suggest you go get some fresh air before I throw you out." Paul said firmly squeezing Nate on the shoulder causing him to squirm under the pressure. Nate nodded and turned and headed to the door with his tail between his legs much to the relief of Juliet, who was now being taken to sit at Paul, Steph, Jericho and Shane McMahon's table. Juliet turned helplessly to see if anyone could save her, she caught Punk's eye who just laughed, she sighed defeated and sat down at the table alongside all her heroes. "You alright Juliet?" Stephanie asked concerned while Paul slipped his hand around her waist.

"I'll be fine, I don't know why he came. He probably just wants to screw with me, he never liked being on the losing end of a deal." Juliet shook her head.

"A deal?" Shane asked.

"That's the way he saw me, I said I'd marry him, he saw it as a deal. I wasn't anything more." Juliet looked over to the door where Nate wandered back in. She glanced over to John who broke his kiss in shock of seeing him. Randy looked over to Juliet and traced her eyes back to John who had now stood up and was heading over to Nate. Randy stood up infront of him and said something while Punk walked over and slid into the booth next to Juliet distracting her slightly so she couldn't see what was going on with Cena and Orton. "Brought you your drink." He smiled leaning in to whisper in her ear. "Thought you looked like you needed saving." He smiled while Chris and Stephanie shared a glance. "Want to go dance?" Juliet nodded, glad to get away from the table, which is when Nathan spotted her hand in hand with Punk.

He stormed over to her. "Oh so this is the punk you left me for."

Juliet stepped infront of Phil, "Quit it Nate! I didn't leave you for anyone, and your not making yourself look any better."

"Oh like you can talk, it's been a week and your all over him!"

"Would you just drop it!" Juliet couldn't stop the tears from falling. "I was nothing but faithful to you, I stuck up for you when everyone told me I deserved better! Yet you still continue to trash me, I can't take it anymore, I just can't." Juliet wandered away to where Mickie and Melina stood all the while Gwen was watching this happen and seeing her cousin cry was the final straw for her. No one upset her cousin and got away with it. She barged her way past the crowd that had gathered and lunged for Nate, punching him square in the jaw. The surprise and force of the blow knocked Nate back a little bit, and everyone turned to stare in disbelief as Gwen went nuts.

"You fucking idiot! How dare you come here and ruin this night for everyone!" Gwen raged. She could hear someone calling on her but she took no notice. "If you upset her again I fucking swear to God I'll-" A hand was pressed firmly over her mouth and she was dragged back a few steps as an arm went round her waist. She struggled for a moment before she recognized the voice whispering in her ear to calm down.

"Keep it clean little lady," Shawn was whispering. "I don't wanna be hearing those words from that pretty little mouth." She stopped struggling, but continued to glare at Nate, who was gesturing to her rudely. "Keep that up boy and you'll get a harder punch to the jaw, trust me."

Nate rolled his eyes and pulled his arm from the bouncers grasp. "Whatever. I'm glad I don't have anything to do with you anymore JJ. You and your cousin are both crazy!"

Gwen giggled underneath Shawn's hand and tried to say something that no one could hear. Shawn removed his hand and Gwen tried again. "You drove us crazy, you pathetic son of a-" She caught herself in time and turned to Shawn. "I won't do anything Shawn, thank you." Shawn reluctantly let go of her and stepped back. She walked forward till she was right in Nate's face. "I want you to leave, and I want you to never bother my cousin ever again, do you hear me?"

"Get out of my face G." Nate hissed, grabbing her wrist roughly and twisting it. Gwen bit her lip in pain and tried to wriggle free. She saw Shawn's face turn angry as he went to come forward.

"Let me go Nate before you get your ass whipped." Gwen whispered. She hated the guy but she didn't want him beaten up right in front of her. She knew Juliet would be upset if that happened. "Please let me go."

"I suggest you do what the lady says." Gwen was surprised to see Randy Orton standing there, his face like thunder.

Nate sneered. "Go to hell hotshot, this is between me and this bitch right here-" Randy reached out and grabbed him by the shirt, shoving him against the bar roughly.

"Apologize." Randy snarled. Gwen could tell people were starting to panic. She had heard through the grapevine Randy was a hothead and liable to take things too far. She reached out and touched his arm, not surprised when he just shrugged her off.

"Randy please, it's fine."

"APOLOGISE." Randy roared. Nate looked terrified and glanced to Gwen. Gwen was near tears in her frustration, but glanced around until she caught sight of Cena.

"John! Do something!" Cena began to walk forward at the same time as Paul and Shawn did so. Nate's time at the bar was most definitely up. "Let him go Orton, he's not worth it."

Orton let go and stepped back while Nate fixed his shirt. Cena walked slowly up to Nate and leaned forwards to his ear. "I'm giving you one chance." he stepped backwards, Nate feeling confident nobody would touch him took a gamble, which wouldn't pay off. "Fuck you Cena." He smirked as John turned face like thunder and squared up to him.

"What was that?" John smiled as Liz appeared by his side.

"John leave it, this has nothing to do with you." She pleaded.

John turned to his fiancé his face like thunder. "Go sit down Liz." He ordered as she turned and walked away.

Juliet walked over to John. "Please John don't do this." She said quietly. He looked at her teary eyes and his heart melted. "Please." She held out her hand and he accepted, they walked outside together leaving everyone speechless.

Once outside John pulled Juliet in closely for a hug. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't stand seeing him hurt you."

Juliet nodded and John stepped away quickly when they heard the door open. It was Nate. "Fuck sake."

Nate wandered over angrily. "Caught."

"Caught?" Juliet asked wandering over to him. "I don't get you Nate I really don't-" She stopped when she felt John's lips on hers, she sunk into the kiss, it was _the kiss._ It was alot shorter than she'd liked, when she felt herself be yanked off him.

"What the hell Cena, don't kiss her again." He raged.

"Is that what you wanted to see Nate? You were right to be jealous, I've wanted to do that for a while." John smiled drunkenly. "And I plan on doing it again and again."

"YOU SON OF A BITCH." Nathan lunged for John, both of them failing to the concrete below exchanging punches. Juliet tried to split them up but had trouble and ended up being knocked to the ground instead. The bouncers grabbed a man each pulling them apart. "Stay the fuck away from her Cena or your ass is mine!" Nate growled feeling more confident knowing the huge bouncer had Cena in his grasp. His face cockiness turned to panic when he saw Cena burst out of his hold. Luckily Juliet stood infront of him causing him to come to an abrupt halt.

"Please John." He nodded and wrapped his arm around her waist. The bouncer hailed a cab and threw Nate in the back of it. "Take my advice pal, go home, and don't pick a fight in a room full of professional wrestlers."

Nate groaned in pain as he sat back in the cab. Juliet looked up at John who released her from his grasp.

She stepped up to the cab window. "I'll be back on Wednesday to pick up my things. Please leave me alone now." Juliet stepped back telling the driver to go, she stepped backwards to John and watched him drive off. "Let's go back inside."

"Let's just stay out here for a little while longer." John pulled her close once again and leaned in and kissed her passionately. They both knew it was wrong, but it didn't stop them. They both knew they liked each other, it had been pretty clear since their chat the other day. They stopped momentarily when the door slammed shut, but there was no one there.

"What was that?" Juliet whispered.

"Nothing." John smiled pulling her round the corner to the alleyway. "Just to be safe."

Minutes later Juliet re-entered the club from her make-out session with John, she knew they would be using the alcohol as an excuse tomorrow, but she couldn't say no. The first person she noticed was Liz, and it didn't make her feel good. "Is John still out there?"

Juliet nodded as Liz headed outside. She sighed and almost walked right into Randy. "You're lucky John's my best friend." He whispered. "Stay away from him, he's in the first real relationship since he came here, don't screw it up." Orton turned and walked away leaving Juliet in shock and incredibly guilty.

Punk looked around the room and saw Juliet standing there staring off into space. He got up from the table where Matt and Jeff were having a drinking competition with Adam and Jay and wandered over to her. "You okay?"

"I'm never drinking again." Juliet mumbled as Punk laughed.

He grabbed her gently round the wrist and led her over to the bar. "Two Pepsi's please." The bartender nodded and headed to pour the drinks. "What did you do?"

Juliet turned and looked at him questionably.

"When someone says they're never drinking again it's because they did something they regret, so spill it." They both turned to look at the door where John and Liz entered, the look shared between John and Juliet told the whole story. "I see."

Juliet turned and put her head in her hands, "I'm serious, I'm never drinking again, I mean I'm nineteen, I shouldn't be drinking just now!"

Punk laughed, "You don't need to drink to have fun Juliet." He smiled. "C'mon I'll show you." He downed his Pepsi and led her over to the dance floor where they proceeded to dance their asses off. Once the song finished they grabbed two stools back up at the bar. "I'm starving, I think I'm gonna head out, grab a burger on the way back to the hotel."

"That sounds like a plan." Punk smiled. "You want some company?"

"Actually, that'd be nice." She smiled back. "I just need to tell Gwen first, meet you outside?"

"Outside it is." Punk nodded and headed for the door while Juliet fought her way through the crowd to where her cousin stood with Ted Jr.

"Hey Gwen, I'm heading back to the hotel, you alright getting back by yourself?"

"Yeah, I think I'll be alright." Gwen winked as Juliet turned and prepared to fight through the crowd once more when she spotted Chris, Stephanie and Paul standing chatting at the side of the dance floor.

"Hi, I just wanted to say thank you for earlier, with Nate and that." They nodded in appreciation of her thanks.

"You heading home kid?" Chris asked.

"Yeah I'm gonna grab a burger and then head back to the hotel." Juliet smiled. "Enjoy the rest of the night."

Gwen giggled as Ted placed another chaste kiss on her neck. She didn't know how in the hell she had gotten outside alone with him, she wasn't even drunk. She'd had three drinks and was waiting a while before heading onto her fourth. She didn't want another performance like last time.

This was what Teddy had deemed their third date. They had been out twice before already and that had ended with a kiss goodnight at her hotel room door and nothing more. Gwen didn't like to think they were now dating. She was definitely not looking for a relationship right now and she'd rather be with someone outside the business anyway. But she had to admit she enjoyed spending time with Ted and no-one seemed bothered by their little PDA's, therefore she didn't mind letting loose and having fun, even if it only lasted for one more night. She shivered, which Ted noticed, causing him to frown.

"Let's go back inside." When she opened her mouth to protest, he kissed her, effectively shutting her up. "You're cold, we can go back in."

She obliged, knowing there was someone inside that she'd neglected for long enough. "I'm gonna go," She motioned over to the other side of the room and Ted followed her gaze. Recognition dawned in his face and he nodded, not feeling jealous in the slightest. Who had just been making out with her against a wall? Exactly. "I'll come get you when you're ready to leave." He kissed her gently and waited till she had walked over to Jeff, plopping down heavily into his lap and startling the shit out of him in the process, before returning to his friends and ordering himself another drink.

"Hey." Gwen said shyly, hugging Jeff tightly before kissing his cheek gently. "Having fun?"  
"It's alright." Jeff drawled, glancing over at Ted. "New boytoy?"

Gwen rolled her eyes. "It's nothing serious. I don't really do relationships."

Jeff raised his eyebrows playfully. "Oh really? And what could have happened in your oh-so-long life that brought you to this conclusion."

Gwen tried to bite back the cutting retort that she had on her lips, and instead moved off Jeff's lap onto the chair beside him. "I just want to focus on my career right now, and I know that I'm a difficult person to get on with and I'd rather just wait a while to have a relationship when things are moving so fast in my career. I might be young Jeff but I'm not stupid. And I'm sick of everyone assuming so." She shot him one last glare before getting to her feet.

"Gwen, wait, please, I didn't mean-"

"Save it Jeff." Gwen spat, attracting the attention of Matt, Melina, Mickie and the rest. "I'll just go and do little kid stuff with some kid friends I'll find hanging around town."

"Gwen!" Jeff watched her flounce over to Dibiase, who nodded and took her hand as the two of them quickly left the club. "Dammit." Jeff groaned, banging his head onto the table.

"Lovers tiff?" Melina asked with a smirk, causing the others to snigger amongst themselves.

"Bite me." Jeff muttered darkly.

"Dude, chill," Matt said with a chuckle. "Clearly, tonight's lesson learned was, do not tease Gwen about her age because when she has a few drinks in her, she does not take it well. Problem solved. You'll see her tomorrow and everything will be cool, now just relax and enjoy the party."

Jeff tried to do what his brother said, but it was difficult, especially considering Gwen had left with Dibiase. Jeff didn't have anything against the young second-generation superstar. But the fact he was married alone set off warning bells in Jeff's head. Who would cheat on their wife so blatantly? Especially with a girl almost ten years his junior. Yeah, Gwen was mature for her age and was fun to hang out with, but she was also very vulnerable in this moment. She was young and somewhat naive and probably thrown off balance with this whole new career and environment. She would be easily susceptible to Dibiase's charms.

Jeff just had to make sure he'd always be around to make sure Dibiase didn't break his young friends heart.


	10. Chapter 10

**April 6th**

Juliet arrived at Raw along with Morrison, Melina and Mickie. Wrestlemania was last night and everyone was looking forward to some down time after such a hectic schedule running up to Wrestlemania. The European tour would start in two weeks and Juliet was looking forward to it, it would be the first time she'd be going to Europe. "Can I catch up with you guys later, John and I are gonna go grab some coffee before we go in."

"Yeah sure, we'll catch you later." Mickie said linking Juliet's arm as the headed into the arena.

"Let's go grab something to eat, I'm starved." Juliet stated as they walked down the corridor saying hi to the likes of Shelton and Charlie before being stopped by Matt.

"Where did you disappear to last night?" He asked giving them both hugs.

"Oh I went to get some food, with Phil." Juliet smiled, she had had the best time with him last night, they talked for hours last night and were probably last to get home even though they left the club first. They ended up taking a walk through a park and messing around on a basketball court, which if she was honest neither of them were very good at.

"Phil huh? At least you had a good time." Matt smiled. "We still on for Wednesday?"

"Yeah, Mickie's gonna tag along too if that's cool." Matt nodded, they were going to pack up her things at her old house and spend the next few days' house hunting. Juliet had always fancied Monterey, California. It was quiet, on the beach and a great place for surfing, it also had a ton of wildlife, which really sold Juliet as she was a big animal lover. "You want to join us we're gonna grab a bite to eat?"

"Nah, I need to catch up with the magazine guys for an interview." Matt kissed Juliet quickly on the forehead before heading off.

"Juliet?" Mickie and Juliet turned to see Stephanie standing there with a smile on her face. "You looking forward to your Monday night raw debut?"

Juliet stepped forward quickly before Mickie could stop her and hugged Stephanie tightly. "I'm making my debut tonight!" She yelped happily and turned to hug Mickie as well.

"You're going to be great!" Mickie said happily, knowing how excited she was.

"It will be you Mickie, Kelly Kelly and Melina against Gwen, Beth, Rosa and Jillian." Stephanie smiled, "Let your cousin know, we'll have a meeting nearer show time to go over the details."

"Oh my god," Juliet laughed. "Did I just hug Stephanie McMahon?"

"You did, but I don't think she minded." Mickie laughed. "You've made a good impression on her, so far."

They entered the catering hall to grab some lunch. It was pretty empty, it was only eleven o'clock after all. They spotted Adam and Jay sitting with Phil, who in turn waved them over.

"Hey guys." Mickie said sitting down at the table.

"How are you?" Phil asked Juliet leaning over the table to give her a quick peck on the lips.

"Great thanks." She smiled as they kept their faces close together.

"I had a great time last night, fancy grabbing some dinner after the show?"

"Definitely." Juliet smiled, Phil was just so sweet and easy to be around, he had this quality that made you relax around him. "Where do you want to go?"

"There's a little steak house on the corner, I thought we could check it out." Phil whispered.

"Steak huh? You've been doing your research." Juliet winked and looked over to Mickie.

"What? I may have let some information slip." Mickie laughed as Phil and Juliet sat back in their seats.

"So Juliet, heard you use the spear." Adam smiled, "You still wanting it?"

"If that's cool with you." Juliet smiled, you never took anyone's moves without asking, especially a main eventer like Adam.

"Of course, I saw your tapes, you're talented. You can do it justice." Adam winked as Juliet looked on happily. She was getting a compliment from Adam Copeland, one of her dreams had just come true.

Juliet's happiness was interrupted by a phone call, she excused herself and headed out into the corridor and couldn't help but groan when she saw it was Nate calling her. "What is it?"

"I was on a "dirtsheets" today, found something interesting."

"This is what you called me for Nate? To tell me you were on a dirtsheet checking up on me?" Juliet said unhappily.

"Actually I was interested to see some photo's of myself." Juliet raised an eyebrow. "It seems there was a fan taking photo's of our little confrontation, and what happened after it."

"Shit." Juliet mumbled in panic.

"Seems I was right about you and Cena, wonder what his fiancé will think when she sees these." Nate said happily, knowing he was able to screw with her once again.

"Thanks Nate, I'm sure you're enjoying this."

"Oh I am-" Juliet shut the phone not wanting to listen to him anymore, she now needed to see if John knew, or at least his fiancé. She wandered back into catering and waved over Phil and Mickie, who were the only people she had told. "There's photo's of me on the dirtsheets from the other night."

"Photo's of?" Mickie asked, then it clicked. "Of you and John?"

"Yeah, what the hell am I gonna do!" Juliet yelped, beginning to panic as Phil pulled her in closely.

"Look, you said it yourself it was a mistake. Let John sort it out, he kissed you." Phil whispered pulling Juliet into his chest to calm her slightly and so she couldn't see the look passed between himself and Mickie. This could get ugly. "Maybe you should go tell Chris what happened, incase there's some fall-out from this." Juliet nodded and wandered along the corridor, walking quickly as she passed the guys lockeroom until she came to Stephanie's office. She just hoped when she said she could talk to her about anything, she meant anything.

Juliet stood outside Stephanie's office. Repeatedly raising her hand to knock, then when her fist was about to come in contact with the wood she chickened out. Mickie wandered along the corridor looking for Jen, she had wandered off in quite a daze. Mickie stopped as she spotted Juliet raising her hand to knock and pulling it away again. She was just standing there, conflicted. "You alright there?" Mickie asked as she approached Juliet.

"Yeah," Juliet smiled. "I just wanted to tell Steph about those photographs, see if there's anything legal can do to get rid of them."

Mickie nodded thoughtfully. "What are you waiting for then?"

Juliet hesitated. "Well, I mean... I dunno if I can just walk in there and tell her y'know? He is taken after all and well... the whole thing with Nate and it's just a lot of stuff going on in my life and I dunno if I want her knowing about it all. She's my boss, she could fire me if she thinks I'm that much trouble."

Mickie rolled her eyes. "Don't be silly, she wouldn't fire you this soon after hiring you. She knows what you're capable of, just go in and tell her what you're worried about and she'll take care of it. Trust me, Stephanie gets a bad rap and it's totally unjustified. She's a great person to work for, especially if you're a female in a mans world."

"Thanks Mickie, you just made me feel a whole lot better." Juliet hugged her before she turned and knocked on the door. "I'll come catch up with you once I'm done here-"

"Juliet, can I help you?" Stephanie asked waving her into her makeshift office of the night. "Grab a seat."

"Well I was wondering if your offer still stood, you know talking to you, about _anything_." This caught Steph's attention from her paperwork and she came round to the other side of her desk taking the seat next to Juliet. "Of course it does, I wouldn't have said it otherwise. Has something happened?"

"Well, it's just.... the other night at the club." Stephanie let her take her time, she could tell Juliet was nervous and she didn't want her to think she couldn't talk to her, she was young still and this business could be very intimidating. "Nathan called me to tell me he was on a dirtsheet, and there was photos of us on there, from the Wrestlemania party... more specificaly of when John kissed me." Juliet kept her head down, as she was talking too nervous to even look her in the eye. "I thought I should tell you, considering there could be some fallout if anyone else sees them."

"Juliet look at me." Stephanie said softly, needing to know the whole story. Juliet looked up slowly and was surprised to see Steph's understanding expression, expecting one of anger. "I'll need to know what happened."

Juliet nodded. "Well we went out and he got into a fight with Nate, then he kissed me, it was really unexpected. I had been drinking and didn't stop it."

"Well if he kissed you this is John's problem. I'll get someone in legal to check it out, have them removed from the website." Stephanie said softly. "When I said you can talk to me about anything I meant it. You're still young you'll make mistakes, and in a business like this us women need to stick together." Juliet laughed, as did Stephanie. "You and your cousin are hot prospects for the future and we want to keep you on track. I was unsure whether signing you both so young was the best idea, but I've seen you two and you're both strong. I may not have had as much interaction with Gwen but I know you will both thrive here. Remember, you can talk to me or Chris anytime." Stephanie smiled standing up and walking Juliet over to the door, "Anytime." She winked as Juliet walked out her office, suddenly feeling like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

Gwen walked aimlessly along a seemingly empty corridor. She didn't really know where to go, or what to do, she'd rather just walk and not be disturbed. She enjoyed her own company, as weird as that sounded. Sure, it was fun to be the center of attention and constantly be surrounded by people having fun, but sometimes she enjoyed nothing more than just hanging out on her own, reading or writing or just going for aimless walks around New York City. It was something she liked to do to relieve whatever stress she had building up. Seeing as she obviously had no City parks to wander round, the empty corridors would just have to do, because she had a lot of stress that needed relieved.

She didn't know why she'd taken Jeff's comments to heart the way she did the previous night. But as usual, she'd let her temper get the better of her and had made a dramatic exit in such a fashion that she knew Jeff and his friends had probably laughed behind her back and made snide comments about how much of a drama queen she was. She really had to think before she acted next time. It wasn't so much what Jeff had said, it was just the fact that everyone was treating her like such a child that it was all starting to slowly build till it got on her nerves. There was so many do's and don'ts with this company. Don't bother Vince McMahon. Don't try talk to the top guys. Don't speak your mind to Undertaker's girlfriend. Don't speak your mind unless you've been here longer than a year. Don't make out with a married man. It was all so stupid. Just because she was new in this company, didn't mean she didn't know how to wrestle. She had been wrestling for three years almost, and could outperform most of the bimbos on the roster. She knew that was a terrible attitude to have, especially considering almost everyone had been so nice to her, but she just hated that people saw her age before anything else. She wasn't a typical seventeen year old, that was for sure.

Her and Ted were nothing serious. After they had left the party, Ted had taken her for noodles at a local noodle place and then taken her back to the hotel, where they'd left each other with a kiss and a goodnight. She knew he was married, and strangely, didn't feel bad at all. He was the one with a wife, if he didn't want to stay faithful, who was she to deny him? They'd kissed, nothing more. It was no big deal. Things wouldn't be going any further than that. Right now was all about her career and nothing more, she couldn't let pretty boys get in the way of making something of herself. Now was no time for distractions, all she cared about was making a name for herself in the WWE.

She thought about her cousin and how her life seemed crazy complicated already, and they'd barely been in the company a month. She had never liked Nate. Hated him, actually. But up until recently, he'd made Juliet happy. And that was all that mattered to Gwen. But now, Nate was gone, and Juliet was back on the dating scene again. She seemed to be getting cozy with Punk, and there was still something weird going on with Cena, despite Cena's fiancé always buzzing around him. She just hoped Juliet knew what she was getting herself into.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Gwen jumped about a foot in the air as she stuttered to a halt, glancing up at the tall figure blocking her path. "You seem rather troubled."

Gwen averted her gaze. "I'm okay, nothing for you to be bothered about."

Mark Calloway gazed down at her, a curious expression on his face. "Now, from what I've heard, the little spitfire from New York is anything but shy."  
Gwen couldn't help but smirk. "Maybe you shouldn't believe everything you hear then."

Mark chuckled. "That sounds more like it. Now, I can tell there's something bothering you. Now why don't you wanna talk about it? I'm a good listener."

"I'm not worth your trouble." Gwen saw him frown and inwardly winced. "I don't mean anything by it I just... I know you must have stuff to do, I don't wanna bother you so I'll just.. be going now." She slid past him and turned to shoot him a warm smile. "Thanks for the offer. Try not to land on your head next time you have a great match by the way."

Mark just laughed. "This isn't over Kensit." He called after her retreating figure.

Once Gwen left Mark, she decided to head outside, maybe there she'd be able to get some peace and quiet. She found a quiet spot in the corner of the parking lot and hopped up onto the rail, inhaling the humid air and exhaling deeply, trying to get her feelings under control.

She'd barely been in the company a month and already she was feeling way in over her head. With everyone referring to her as a kid, and commenting on her youth, it was really starting to get to her. So much so that she was beginning to seriously doubt her ability to perform. Maybe she _wasn't_ cut out to be a WWE Diva. Maybe seventeen was just too young to be able to make a proper impact on professional wrestling. She didn't like to think of it as choking, she was just a bit nervous about her ability to cope. She didn't want to let anyone down. Especially her cousin. They had a huge eight Diva tag match tonight, and Gwen knew how easily they could be lost in the shuffle. That was a lot of Divas to do something to stand out in three minutes airtime. Gwen wished now she hadn't jumped right into her decision to join WWE. TNA had been offering her a great deal for weeks, and that deal was starting to look better and better. WWE was the ultimate company, but they didn't think much of the Divas. TNA however, put great pride in their Knockouts, and Gwen was starting to think maybe being a Diva wasn't the thing for her after all. It would be hard leading a double life, but she had to get used to it before she blew all her chances and ended up without a career at all. No matter what, she just had to suck it up and get on with it.

"Hey there little lady," Gwen immediately smiled as the Tennessee drawl carried over across the parking lot. "You're looking a little lost."

Gwen watched as Ted made his way over and hopped up onto the railing beside her. "Just thinking about things, no big deal."

Ted leaned over and kissed her gently. "You sure about that?"

Gwen sighed and looked down. "Ted, why are you cheating on your wife?"

She glanced up and Ted was looking at her in a mixture of surprise and amusement. "What makes you ask that?"

"It's just, everyone keeps mentioning it. And I know they hate the fact that we're well... whatever... and not caring that you're married and I just wanted to know if you actually had a reason or not."

"I'm not married." Ted cut in gently. She gave him a look which caused him to chuckle. "Well, I am, but the divorce is pending. Let's just say we went into a marriage for all the wrong reasons and we're both paying for it now."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Gwen said, rightly rebuffed. "I didn't mean to accuse or anything like that... I just-" He silenced her with a long, passionate kiss, that left her breathless when he eventually pulled away.

"It's okay." He whispered. "I like you, and I think you like me. We don't need to discuss it. Let's just live life day by day, what do you say to that?"

Gwen smiled, she loved that idea. "I'd like that."


	11. Chapter 11

April 8th

Matt, Juliet and Mickie pulled up infront of Juliet's beachfront home she shared with Nate, and Mickie and Matt took a moment to admire their surroundings. The house truly was beautiful. For Juliet, seeing the house again only made her feel even worse, she loved that house and now she was going to have to give it up because of a guy she had actually believed she was in love with. How quickly things could change.

"You ready for this JJ?" Matt asked as Mickie joined them infront of the car.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Juliet sighed swiping her key to gain access to the gate. They walked along the path to the front door, which opened infront of them.

"Well well well, look what we have here." Nate grinned. He had been alerted of their presence by the alarm system, and wasn't surprised to see his ex-fiancé, cavalry in tow.

"You knew we were coming Nate, let us in." Juliet said warily, narrowing her eyes as Nate's smirk only deepened. Nate stepped back, the grin still ever present on his face. What was he so happy about? Something wasn't right here; Juliet could tell he was upto something. "Let me just grab my stuff and we can get out of your life for good okay?" She turned back to her friends and they both gave her reassuring smiles. "Let's go up to my study first."

"Why don't you start in the master bedroom, get all your clothes first." Nate smiled. Juliet's eyes narrowed. Even though that option made most sense, it was unlike him to suggest something that would benefit her. Especially considering how he'd been acting recently.

"Whatever." Juliet muttered as she led the way up to the bedroom. Matt and Mickie followed, observing the photographs that littered the hallway. Only a few of Juliet's wrestling career were present. And Matt noted that Nate was in most of them, not always with Juliet. What exactly was this guy's problem? Mickie spotted a picture of Gwen and Juliet holding the Junior WPG Women's Tag Title's, both looking ecstatic if a bit worse for wear. The picture caused a smile to break out on Mickie's face. She hadn't really seen the cousins interact that much, but it was obvious they were very close.

Juliet also took note of all her photographs, making a mental note to take the ones that didn't have Nate in them. She finally made her way into her bedroom... only to freeze in shock at what she saw. The bed was unmade. The bed was unempty....

There was a woman in her bed.

_Her_ bed.

"What the fuck?" Juliet gasped, this being the last thing she expected when deciding to come get her things. Her gasp seemed to have startled the woman occupying _her_ bed. The woman, whoever she was, jumped up instantly, blushing a deep red as she attempted to cover her dignity with the bedsheets. Juliet saw a flash of bright blonde hair and something clicked as she got a good look at the woman's face. Wait a minute. "Barbie?"

The woman brushed her hair out of her face, straining her eyes to see who was standing in the doorway. Her eyes widened as she realized it was Juliet, Mickie and Matt. She opened her mouth to speak but couldn't find any words as she pulled the bedcovers closer around her body. Juliet could hardly believe it. She'd kissed Cena, yeah, she'd gone out for burgers with Phil, yeah, but she hadn't _slept_ with another guy. She hadn't taken a guy home and slept with him in the same bed that her and Nate had slept in. How could Nate stoop so low? The barrage of emotions that began to enter her mind made her head spin, and she rushed out of the room before she burst into tears, not wanting either of them to be given the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

"What are you doing here?" Matt asked accusingly as Mickie scurried after Juliet who had ran into their en-suite bathroom.

"I.... uh... well..." Barbie stuttered, looking to Nate, who had just appeared in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe, for some help.

"I got her number at your little Wrestlemania party... she came over last night to get to know me better." Nate said with a smirk as he fully entered the room. Barbie fumbled around with her clothes and Matt turned away awkwardly. A few moments later, she brushed past Matt and headed downstairs. Nate watched her go with a lecherous smirk. "Poor thing, must be exhausted after last night... If you'll excuse me, I need to go make that beautiful woman some coffee."

Matt shook his head at Nate's blatant attempt to hurt JJ before heading into the bathroom where Mickie and Juliet sat on the edge of the bathtub. "You alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Juliet said with a sigh. Matt and Mickie could both tell she was lying, but didn't press the matter. She had just been through rather big shock. Juliet didn't know whether to be angry or upset... right now she was just shocked. "I should have known he'd do something like that." Juliet shook her head slowly as the images swam around her head. She shook her head again and frowned determinedly. "But I'm not going to let him get to me," She paused for a moment to gather herself before she cleared her throat. "Come on, let's grab the rest of my stuff and head out." Juliet sprung to her feet and headed back into the bedroom leaving Matt and Mickie sharing an apprehensive glance.

Matt and Mickie quickly helped Juliet gather up the last of her things and packed them all into the rental truck and waited on Juliet, who was giving her keys back to Nate.

"I don't see why he should get to keep the house when she's the one that lived here most of the time." Mickie said with a frown.

Matt shrugged. "The lease is in his name. His parents gave them the house so it was always their house; he was just on business a lot of the time. At least this way she'll never have to see him again if she just walks away. And she's not losing any money either... don't worry, she'll find a better place to live."

"So this is it...." Juliet smiled sadly, handing her set of keys into Nathan's hands before turning to walk away.

"You know you'll regret this." Nate stated as Juliet turned back to face him. She took in the sight of the house before taking a quick glance behind her to where Mickie and Matt stood; she then turned her attention back to Nate.

"Somehow, I don't think I will." Juliet smiled and walked out to the truck. This was her life now, and it was going to be great.


	12. Chapter 12

April 10th

Matt, Mickie and Juliet sat on the beach taking in the sight of the sea. It had been two long days since they had begun the search for Juliet's new home, but they had still to find her dream home. "Would you be mad if I said I might be over California?" Juliet said sighing into her cup of coffee.

Mickie and Matt just laughed, "So your saying we've been hauling your things all over the state and your not sure you want to live here anymore?"

"It's just I've lived here all my life, I feel like if I'm starting this new chapter in my life I should try living somewhere different. Somewhere quiet, with lots of land. Peaceful but not too out of the way."

"I never did fancy the beach life myself." Matt said, as Juliet looked lost deep in her thoughts. "We've got Raw in Vegas on Monday so we should just head out there, we can spend the next few days relaxing there and then we can head out to Cameron, you can see if that's what your looking for." Juliet nodded.

"So weekend in Vegas?" Mickie grinned. "This'll be fun."

"Just remind me to keep a close eye on Gwen." Juliet said with a grin. "Who knows what she'll do in Vegas."

"Have you heard from her?" Matt asked with a frown. "Jeff says he still hasn't spoken to her...."

Juliet grimaced. "I haven't been able to get in touch with her." Juliet bit her lip. "I've totally neglected her the past few days. I don't even know whether she went home after RAW or not."

Mickie and Matt shared a glance. "Well, she'll be in Vegas anyway. And TNA's having a show in Vegas the next night... so the entire trip should be nothing but drama."

"TNA?" Juliet laughed. "Gwen was gonna sign with them a few months ago."

Matt and Mickie both looked shocked. "She was?"

Juliet nodded. "Yeah, she never did tell me why she decided not to." She didn't notice her friends share a suspicious glance. "Anyway, I'm glad she came here with me instead. And I'm sure, argument with Jeff or not, she doesn't regret signing here one bit."

"Well, let's just hope her and Jeff make up soon because he kinda misses her." Juliet smirked and Mickie sighed and stretched out on the sand. "Now let's enjoy the rest of our day off before we hit the road again."


	13. Chapter 13

**Vegas**

"Hey man, you seen Gwen?"

"The new kid?" Paul screwed his face up in thought. "Naah, can't say I have. I saw her talking to Taker last Monday, but nothing since then. She alright?"

Shawn shrugged. "I dunno, I haven't seen her, and I was just wondering if she was maybe running around with Hardy or something... but apparently her and Hardy had a fight so I just wanted to see if she was okay."

Paul noticed Juliet, Matt, Jeff, Mickie, Phil, Melina and Morrison all enter the hotel lobby. "There's her cousin, why don't you ask her?"

Shawn walked quickly over to Juliet and co. Juliet noticed Shawn approaching her and smiled at him as he stopped in front of her. Jeff looked up just as Shawn opened his mouth to speak. "Hey man, what's up?"

Shawn wondered if telling Juliet her cousin hadn't been seen in almost a week was a good idea or not, but decided he wanted to find the kid anyway and see how well she was settling into the WWE. He got the impression that the youngster was struggling with her newfound fame and he wanted to try help her before she got herself into trouble. "I was actually looking for Gwen, have either of you seen her?"

They shared a look. "She's not with you?" Juliet asked with a frown. "She said she was going to go find you and talk to you." Jeff frowned, as Juliet grew panicky. "Why would she say that and then not come see you? Who could she be with if she's not with you?" Jeff watched as Gwen wandered into the foyer, engrossed in whatever Nattie was saying to her. Hoping to avoid Juliet going into a panic attack, he pointed over to where Gwen stood. "There she is, with Nat."  
Juliet saw her cousin and sighed in relief. "Oh, good. GWEN!" Gwen turned at her name and smiled as she saw her cousin. "C'mere a sec."

Gwen dragged Nattie over to them, rolling her eyes playfully. "You yelled?" She noticed Shawn and smiled, hugging Shawn tightly. "Hey Shawn. What are you doing here?"

"Just thought I'd stop by Vegas to see everyone one last time before I take some time off." Shawn noticed she didn't even acknowledge Jeff and he frowned. "Where were you just now?"

Juliet noticed her cousins face pale ever so slightly. "Um. Well... I just went a walk and then... then I bumped into Nat but we were walking slow and stuff so.... yeah..." Juliet's eyes narrowed. Her cousin was hiding something, she could tell. "What did you want JJ?"

"Just to see where you've been." She shot Gwen a pointed look and Gwen had the decency to look guilty. "Since you've seemingly went MIA on all of us the past couple of hours."

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Is this another age dig? What? I'm not allowed to walk around the hotel by myself now?"

"No-one's getting at your age!" Jeff burst out angrily. "Would you stop being so paranoid! No-one cares if you're only seventeen."

Gwen's expression grew stony. "Whatever, I don't have time to listen..." Her voice trailed off and her expression traveled past them all, causing them all to turn to follow her gaze. What they saw shocked them all, and Shawn groaned slightly at Juliet's side.

"Get ready for some fireworks." He muttered.

Almost the entire TNA elite had just entered the hotel foyer, Dixie Carter and Jeff Jarrett at the forefront. Vince, who had been standing near the reception desk with his wife and granddaughters, immediately grew red in the face with anger at the sight of his rival. Behind Dixie and Jeff came Kurt Angle, Steve Borden, Kevin Nash (BIG SEXYYYY), Scott Steiner, Booker T, Aj Styles, Mick Foley, Samoa Joe, Christopher Daniels, Team 3D, Awesome Kong and the Beautiful People. Everyone from WWE turned to stare, and it seemed almost like a standoff as both companies tried their hardest to stare each other down. Kurt Angle glanced around, skimming over their group, his gaze lingering a moment too long on Gwen, who smirked slightly. Scott Steiner followed Kurt's gaze and grinned lecherously at Gwen and Juliet. Gwen flipped him off in return, causing him to scowl.

Juliet saw Velvet Skye and Madison Rayne whispering together and giggling as they gazed over at them. She could see Melina bristle slightly and saw danger up ahead. "Um, Shawn, I think maybe we should all just go."

Shawn glanced at Melina who was looking rather bitchy, and nodded quickly. "You're right, let's all go get changed and head to dinner, Vince booked the entire restaurant for us tonight. So there won't be any TNA people around unless you go to the casino." They all shared looks of glee and Shawn sighed. "Am I the only one _not_ going to the casino?"

Everyone made their way up the stairs to their rooms. Juliet had to practically drag Gwen away.

"Who are you staring at?" Juliet whispered to her cousin, who was gazing somewhat longingly at the TNA troupe. "Is it Kevin Nash? Because I mean, ew. He's so old looking. And like, he has his wife and kid with him. That's wrong of you to even be thinking that."

Gwen stayed silent, letting her cousin think what she wanted. They reached their rooms, which were across the hall from each other, and bade each other goodbye. Gwen got changed quickly, and grabbed her cell phone, dialing quickly.

"Hello?"

"You didn't tell me you were staying in the same hotel!" Gwen hissed. "How much harder can this be for us?"

"I know. Just calm down, it's Vegas, everyone will be too drunk to even notice. We just need to be extra careful."

"Well, I don't like it." Gwen huffed, plopping down on her bed. "I'm barely even settled in here and I have to do all this crap, it's bullshit. Then I have Shawn Michaels breathing down my neck every five minutes... I mean come on, I know I'm young but I'm not gonna throw myself off a bridge or anything. Why can't they just leave me alone? This shouldn't be so hard."

"You have to be patient. You're already in with them all, don't screw this up for yourself. If Michaels wants to take you under his wing, let him. That's exactly what you need and it's definitely what we want."

Gwen scowled. "Remind me again why I'm doing this?"

"I don't think you'll need reminding later when you go to the casino." Gwen couldn't help but smirk. "I have to go, see you later?"

"You will." Gwen hung up the phone and checked her appearance in the mirror one last time before locking her room door and crossing the hallway to her cousin's room. Mickie answered and ushered Gwen in with a smile.

"You're not ready?" Gwen asked with a roll of her eyes.

"I'll just be a minute." Juliet hollered back.

"So what's going on with you and Ted?" Mickie asked with a smirk. Melina, who had been staring at herself in the mirror, turned her attention to the conversation at hand.

"Nothing." Gwen said with a smirk. They looked at her incredulously. "Okay, there's something going on. But it's nothing serious."

"You do know he's married, right?" Mickie asked.

Gwen glanced at her. "You do know Cena was engaged when you dated him, right?"

"Touché." Melina and Mickie smirked as Gwen giggled. "Is he coming to the casino tonight?"

Gwen shrugged. "He might be." Juliet came walking out from the bathroom. "About time, can we leave now?"

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Juliet asked with a scowl. "You're usually the one that's always late!"

"The sooner we eat, the sooner we can go to the casino." Gwen reasoned. "So let's go."

They made their way out of the room and Juliet turned to lock the door. Gwen heard a giggling from behind her and turned, freezing in place as The Beautiful People walked down the corridor, whispering amongst themselves. Mickie noticed them next, wincing as she slid her arm through Melina's, who glared at them as they passed, giggling the whole time. They stopped at the room next to Juliet's and Juliet groaned, she couldn't be bothered having to put up with the three of them in the room next to her.

"Look Talia, it's the _Divas_." Madison said with a condescending smirk. "The ones hired for beauty, not wrestling skills."

Melina snorted. "Says the one who got kicked in the head by Rhaka Khan of all people for missing a spot. How many spots have you missed since then Madison, huh?"

Madison scowled. "Oh, like you're so great."

"Better than you." Mickie muttered, and Talia turned to sneer at Mickie.

"Better? I don't think so." She flipped her hair as Maryse, Gail and Nattie all made their way down the corridor, sensing the tension ahead of them and speeding up. "If we really wanna talk about talent, you all have a cheek to even attempt to compete with us."

"Let's all get in a ring and try then huh?" Melina said, taking a step towards Talia. Juliet and Angelina both stepped forward to come between the two women.

"There's no point in this," Juliet said adamantly. "This is ridiculous."

"She's right." Angelina nodded, sending a smile Gail's way. "Let's just all act mature okay?"

"Tell that to the Barbie dolls over there." Madison spat.

"Madison." Gwen warned. Juliet sent her cousin a confused glance. Did she know these women?

Madison rolled her eyes and let Angelina drag her and Talia into their room. "What was that all about?" Nattie asked with a frown.

Melina was still seething. "Let me go JJ, I'll show them who can't fight." Juliet just tightened her grip on Melina's waist and dragged her down to the stairwell. "Juliet!"

"Sooner we eat, sooner we gamble, remember?" Melina rolled her eyes and stopped struggling as the girls all made their way to the restaurant, Gwen bringing up the rear, lost in thought.


	14. Chapter 14

Casino

"Hey Phil, can we talk?"

Phil nodded and excused himself from talking with Joe and Styles. Juliet sent them both a small smile but couldn't help but feel rather protective. It had spread around at dinner that Vince was fuming that TNA had deliberately booked the same hotel as the WWE and he had attempted to ban his staff from hanging out with the TNA staff. Stephanie, among others, had convinced him that this would cause nothing but problems and defiance, and so no such rule was passed. However, Juliet didn't feel entirely comfortable hanging out with the competition, especially considering how rude Talia and Madison had been to them earlier.

"What's up JJ?" Phil asked brightly, taking her hand as he led her over to a quiet corner in the room.

"Well, it's about us. Or well... what could be us." Phil stood patiently, waiting to hear what she had to say. "Phil," Juliet sighed and ran a hand through her hair nervously. "I'm just out of a serious relationship... I'm still settling into this new job and I have this whole new life and..." Phil looked slightly more understanding, he knew where this was going. "I'm so sorry but I just..." Juliet sighed. "I don't think I'm ready for another relationship so soon after this whole thing with Nate."

Phil nodded. "Okay, I can totally respect that." Juliet sighed in relief and he laughed. "Juliet, come on, you think I'm gonna force you into dating me? I'm totally cool with just being friends right now, but you know where to find me if you ever change your mind right?"

Juliet nodded. That had gone better than she'd planned. She had deliberately gotten herself drunk so that she could make this easier for herself. All that alcohol was now for naut. "Good, yeah, defo. Thank you." She threw her arms around Phil and hugged him tightly before skipping back over to Mickie, Melina and the rest of their little gang.

"That went well?" Mickie asked hopefully, noting the happy look on her face. Juliet ordered two more shots and her and Melina shared a concerned look. "Juliet?"  
"It went great." Juliet said happily. "Now let me get drunk, it's been a coupla weeks since I've had a good time like this." Juliet scanned the crowded room, filled with mostly WWE stars. The TNA stars where in a different bar on the other side of the casino, save for a few who were talking with friends of theirs from the rival company. Juliet watched as Beth and Cody wandered over, Ted, Matt, Jeff, Shane Helms, and all three members of the beautiful people in tow.

"Room for a few more?" Beth asked brightly, sending a warning look Melina's way as Melina's face grew bright red all of a sudden.

"Uh," Morrison glanced at his girlfriend and then at the Miz helplessly. "Sure?"

"I am NOT sitting with them, nu-uh no way!" Melina said petulantly. "They can go find another table to sit at with the rest of their TNA rejected stars."

"Melina." Mickie hissed.

"What?" Melina asked prissily. "I don't have to sit with them. In fact no, I'm not going to sit with them. I'm going to find Barbie." Juliet winced at the mention of Barbie as Melina flounced off, Mickie watching her go sadly.

"Uh, I better go after her." Morrison quickly excused himself and ran after her, leaving an awkward silence in their wake. Beth and Cody both stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do. Eventually Juliet decided to be the bigger person and motioned to the many empty seats at their table.

"Have a seat, make yourselves at home." She saw Angelina shoot a nervous glance at her friends. "Come on, we're all adults here. I'm sure we can let go of some company rivalry for one night." They all settled themselves down and tentatively made conversation with the newcomers. Mickie avoided speaking with Talia and Madison after their rude comments earlier, and so Juliet was left to try make peace between them.

"I heard you guys are new." Angelina said brightly, trying to make conversation as Talia and Madison sat whispering amongst themselves, ignoring everyone else. "Your cousin was telling me how you guys have trained together and stuff, it must be great to be in a new company like this together."

"Yeah, it is great." Juliet mused, then repeated what Angelina had just said inside her head. "Wait, you know my cousin? When did you talk to Gwen?"

"Oh well she was with-" Angelina caught Talia's warning glance and shut up quickly. "Um, she was with Ted earlier, right Teddy?"

Ted turned and shot them a questioning glance. "What was that?"  
"Gwen." Angelina said with a nervous smile. "You were with her earlier, right?"

Ted nodded. "We hung out for a bit when I first got here... I haven't seen her in a while though."

"Right." Angelina said brightly. She motioned to the bar tender and turned her attention fully to Juliet. "So tell me more about you."

A few beers and a million shots later, Juliet was quite frankly, drunk. As was Angelina who sat giggling at her side.

"We should go see my people." Angelina slurred, motioning towards the exit. "They're all in another bar in the other casino."

"Other casino?" Juliet repeated with wide eyes. "There's two casinos?"

Angelina slapped a hand to her forehead. "Duuh. No, I mean they're on the other side. Yeah. TNA is on the right side."

"Nu-uh, TNA's the wrong side." Juliet giggled uncontrollably. "WWE is the right side."

"Well you might think so," Angelina sniggered. "But your cousin doesn't."

Juliet sighed. "I miss my cousin, I wonder where she is." She spotted Jeff over Angelina's shoulder talking to Adam and Jay and got to her feet. "I'm going to talk to Jeff, wait for me."

"Okay!" Angelina replied happily, swigging down yet another shot of JD.

"Hey Jefffffff!" Juliet carried the F on longer than necessary and Jeff stared down at her in amusement. She was totally wasted. "Have you seen my cousin?"

"Last time I saw, she was with her boytoy Dibiase." Jeff replied calmly. Adam and Jay just looked on in amusement as Juliet pouted and waved Angelina over. "Maybe if you check the other side... this is a big place, she could be anywhere."

"She could." Juliet nodded. "Thanks Jeff." She took a step forward and stumbled, almost falling if Angelina hadn't reached out and pulled her close to her chest at the last minute.

"Careful." Angelina said with a cute smile. Juliet caught sight of her lips and saw the lip-gloss shining. Those lips looked rather nice.

"Um, what the hell?!" Adam blurted out as Angelina and Juliet began making out in earnest.  
"Sweet." Jay said with a laugh, attracting the attention of nearby patrons around the bar area.

"HLA!" Someone yelled out. This shout caused the girls to break away and giggle, both of them blushing madly.

"Hot." Adam nodded appreciatively.

"Definitely." Jay agreed.

Angelina slipped her hand into Juliet's. "Come on JJ, we need to go get my people."

Angelina and Juliet made their way through the casino, stopping occasionally to sign an autograph or talk to their friends. They finally made it to the bar on the opposite end of the casino and Angelina dragged Juliet over to a group of her colleagues. Juliet spotted Kevin Nash, Samoa Joe, and Christopher Daniels among others, and on the opposite end of the table was Kurt Angle sitting rather closely with...

"Gwen?!" Juliet blurted out. Gwen turned her head at the sound of her cousin's voice and inwardly groaned. She knew someone would eventually come find her. "What are you doing here?"

Gwen could see her cousin was wasted. Excellent. "I'm hanging out JJ, just chill out and have fun."

Juliet shrugged, too drunk to properly think about this situation. "Fine by me." She sat rather close to Angelina and the two sat there whispering for a few more moments before kissing again. This time, even more people turned to stare at them in amazement.

"Oh God Juliet ew!" Gwen picked up a bar mat and threw it at her cousin's head. Juliet flipped her off in return as she pulled away. Angelina just rolled her eyes and grabbed Talia and Juliet's hands, dragging them up to the dancefloor.

"I didn't know your cousin was..." Kurt trailed off and nodded to where the three women were now dancing rather close together.

"She isn't." Gwen replied curtly. "She's just drunk, that's all." She saw Scott Steiner staring at her weirdly and she frowned. "What are you looking at?"

"Why are you even here?" Scott asked with a frown. "Aren't you WWE loyal nowadays?"

Gwen scowled. "Bite me, Steiner, you know I had good reasons for not signing here."

"Yeah, tell that to the bossman." Steiner said, nodding towards Jeff Jarrett, who was standing up at the bar with Dixie Carter, staring at her with a sour look on his face. They locked eyes and Jarrett nodded towards the door. Gwen shook her head adamantly and Kurt, noticing the exchange, tightened his grip on Gwen's waist.

"Another round guys?" Kevin Nash boomed loudly. In the hubbub, Gwen managed to find herself next to Lisa-Marie Varon, who hugged her tightly and whispered a few words into her ear, causing her to giggle.

"I miss you baby." Lisa pouted. "Why couldn't you have signed with us?"

Gwen smirked. "What's done is done right? We'll still hang out babe, don't worry."

A few hours later, Gwen could see that Juliet was barely coherent as her and Angelina lay sprawled out across the table. "I think it's time for me to get my cousin up to her room."

"Need some help?" Kevin asked nicely, Gwen shot him a smile and shook her head. "Are you sure? She looks pretty out of it."

"I'll manage." She caught Kurt staring at her a little and suddenly felt flustered. If anyone else in the WWE found out she'd spent the entire night with the TNA crew they would flip. She was far too new to be consorting with the enemy; especially considering how close she'd come to signing a contract with TNA... they didn't need to know that though. "I'll see you guys soon hopefully, I hope you have a fun show tomorrow." Lisa threw her arms around Gwen and hugged her tightly. "Bye kiddo, I love you."

"Love you too." She caught Kurt's eye again and sent him a small smile. "Come on you." She grabbed her cousin underneath the arms and pulled her upright. "Say goodbye to Angelina."

"Bye Lina." Juliet mumbled, waving at Scott Steiner who was sniggering at her. "Bye poppa pump."

Gwen and Juliet quickly made their way through the casino to the hotel bar, were Jeff, Matt, Jay, Adam, Phil, John, Mike, Randy, Cena, Cody and Ted all stood around, the last ones to bed as usual.

"Hey girls, long night?" Mike called with a smirk as they all turned to stare. Gwen could see the concerned looks both Phil and Cena sent their way, but Juliet was close to unconsciousness and she didn't have time to stop and chat. She sent them all a wave; winking at Ted and sending a small, tentative smile Jeff's way before finally making it to the elevator. Juliet's eyes were having trouble staying open and she was swaying dangerously on her feet. As they reached their floor, Gwen grabbed her around the waist and dragged her over to her room.

"Come on JJ we're almost there, don't pass out on me now." Gwen saw a figure up ahead and she had to squint to see who it was. When she recognized the blonde hair, she groaned. "What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk."

"I don't have time for that," Gwen said, dragging Juliet over to her door. "It's five o'clock in the morning, I need to go to sleep."

"We need to talk about what happens next!"

"Look, I don't want to discuss this right now." Gwen said angrily. Juliet wasn't exactly light and Gwen wasn't exactly sober herself, it was getting harder trying to balance both their weights. "Can we at least wait till tomorrow?"

"When we both have shows to do? I don't think so Gwen, you promised you'd let me know-"

"Jeff, please!" Gwen said exasperatedly. "Not now."

Juliet groaned and began to stir in Gwen's arms. "Gwen? Who are you talking to?"

They shared a stricken glance. "Leave now Jeff. We'll both be in deep shit if we're seen again tonight."

"Okay, I'm going. But let me know tomorrow how things are going okay?" Gwen just nodded and waited till he was out of sight before entering Juliet's hotel room and depositing her cousin on her bed.

"Stay here JJ, I'll be right back." Gwen slipped out of the room and made her way quickly to the top floor, stopping outside the Penthouse suite. She took a moment to collect herself before knocking on the door. A few moments later, Vince McMahon answered, still dressed sharply in a suit despite it being almost 5 o'clock in the morning. He eyed Gwen for a moment before opening the door and letting her inside. Before he shut the door, he glanced up and down the hallway. Satisfied, he shut the door and locked it, turning and motioning for Gwen to have a seat.

"Have you made your decision yet?" Vince asked, getting right down to business.

Gwen smirked. "They bought it. They think I'm starting to choke under the pressure. I told them how close I've gotten to Shawn and Jeff and they told me that's what they want. They think they've got me under control."

Vince eyed her for a few more moments. "You do know when you came to me with this information, I could have fired you on the spot?"

Gwen raised an eyebrow. "And then you would have gotten firsthand info on Jeff how?"

"When did you get so cocky?" Vince asked with an amused expression. "You're practically turning into a version of 1996 Shawn Michaels."

"Look, I'm trying to make a name for myself in this business and I'm acting like a spy for a company that I'm working for and the company I'm spying on thinks I'm working as a spy for them which I'm not." They shared a glance and both chuckled. "My life's complicated, let me be cocky if I wanna be cocky."

"Just be careful, don't get too sucked into their world." Vince warned. "I saw you cozying up with him, don't let feelings get involved. It'll only result in heartbreak." He saw the expression on her face and frowned. "Trust me on this one, he's TNA loyal, don't get involved with him."

"I'll try not to." Gwen said with a nod. "If that's all, I'll just go. I just wanted to tell you that they don't suspect anything. Well, Angle doesn't anyway. Jarrett keeps buzzing around me, he's getting reckless. I think he knows something's up with me."

"Just try do whatever you can to keep him off your back." Vince said with a nod. They got to their feet and he walked her to the door. "I know I'm the boss and everything Gwen, but you do know you can come to me with any of your problems? Not just work related."

Gwen smiled. "I will, thanks Mr McMahon."

"Vince." He corrected gently. "And you don't know how grateful I am that you came to me when you did."

Gwen glanced down at the floor and back up again, thinking about Jeff and Shawn and Nattie and everything Jarrett had wanted her to do to ruin their company. "I think I do, and I'm glad I did."


	15. Chapter 15

April 13th

"Gwen?" Juliet groaned as she slowly opened her eyes, the sunlight giving her an instant migraine.

"So your finally awake?" Gwen laughed as Juliet attempted to cover her head with her pillow.

"What time is it?" Juliet groaned the disgusting taste in her mouth turning her stomach, she needed water.

"It's almost eleven so we need to be heading to the arena in an hour, so get up and get dressed! I've packed your bag, grab a shower then we can go meet Mickie and Nat for breakfast like we promised!" Gwen pulled the pillow off JJ's face and handed her a glass of water, knowing after the state she was in last night she would not be feeling great.

Juliet crawled slowly out of bed and headed in to the bathroom, she grabbed a quick shower all the while trying to remember last night's events. She remembered having dinner, then heading over to the casino. She remembered downing shot after shot in preparation for her breaking whatever she had with punk off. But then it was blank.

She pulled her hair back into a bobble not really caring what it looked like, and from the several strands of hair she could feel coming loose already, it wasn't great. She looked in the mirror once more, her shirt was creased but it was the only thing that went with her jeans, so it had to do. She sighed and headed out into the bedroom where Gwen stood impatiently.

"About time!" Gwen said turning to see her cousin who still looked half asleep. "You look a bit worse for wear today!" Juliet shook her head, not really feeling up to commenting back, she grabbed her sunglasses and followed Gwen out the door, pulling them over her eyes as they turned to the elevator.

They entered the restaurant, which was filled with wrestlers from both companies, the divide was clear. They quickly made their way over to where Mickie and Natalya sat having coffee. Juliet couldn't help but feel like people were staring, so she kept her head down and eyes glued to the floor.

"Hey guys." Mickie said cheerfully, the previous night not having had much affect on her. "Wow JJ, rough night last night?"

"Honestly, I don't remember much, the last memory I have is me you and Melina prepping me for my talk with Phil. After that it's all blank."

"Wow JJ, that was at eight o'clock. You don't remember anything else?"

"I didn't get you up to the hotel room till five in the morning, that's a lot of time for you to forget."

"Five?" Juliet groaned as the waitress brought over the breakfast. "That explains why I feel so lousy!"

"I think that's the alcohol's fault." Nat laughed. Juliet scanned the room from behind her large sunglasses; her eyes fell on Adam and Jay who were sending her cheesy grins. Shaking her head and returning her attention back to the current conversation. She tried to rack her brain to anything that happened last night. She knew she'd hung out with a few TNA people, but why in the hell would she do that when she was a WWE employee? Something suddenly clicked and she turned to her cousin accusingly.

"What were you doing sitting with Kurt Angle last night?" Mickie and Nattie turned to stare at Gwen, who finished chewing her pancake and swallowed before replying.

"I couldn't find you and I heard you'd been looking for me, I went into the other bar and you were there with Angelina and having fun. I decided to wait for you to finish your drink before we left so I was talking to Kurt for a little bit about his new movie." Gwen said calmly, staring her cousin straight in the eye. "You were wrecked, clearly you have things a little bit muddled up, and I wasn't sitting with him. I stood at the bar talking to him for about ten minutes, maybe more."

"Oh." Juliet stared back down at the table then spoke up again. "Why is everyone grinning at me like I did something stupid?" Silence. "Oh God... guys... what did I do?"

Juliet suddenly felt uneasy. She looked around once more; even more people were staring at her, even the TNA lot. "You know what? I think I'll just head outside for some fresh air. The heat in here is making my head worse." Juliet stood up and made her way around the tables over to the door, she half heard some people make digs at her as she walked by but couldn't quite make out what they had said. She got closer to the door and was about to exit when the beautiful people blocked her path. Glancing up quickly she saw that Angelina looked as bad as her. She remember hanging out with her last night so that explained it, she was probably as drunk as herself. She turned back briefly to Angelina and went to speak, before being interrupted by some wolf whistles sent their way. Angelina glanced around all three of them. "What's their problem?" Juliet joined her in turning back at the filled dining room, "You don't remember?" Talia asked, looking at them both. "Don't worry it'll all come back to you." She smirked, Angelina and Juliet shared a confused glance before Juliet headed out into the reception area, running right into none other than Phil.

"Wow Juliet, last really took it's toll on ya." He laughed.

"Yeah, so everyone keeps saying." Juliet laughed running a hand through her hair, "It's not really doing much for my ego." Phil just laughed pulling her in for a hug.

"So much for never drinking again." He mocked playfully nudging her in the ribs.

"Hey, you must remember last night, what did I do, cos everyone's being acting really weird."

"You really don't remember?" Phil said with a chuckle. "Well, last night you and Angelina-"

"JJ!" Gwen called out, emerging from the restaurant with a stack of toast in her hand and thrusting it into her cousin's hands. "You need to eat something dumbass. Come on; let's get our bags down to the car. Hey Philly." She added cheerily.

Punk smiled. "Hey Gwen, maybe you should let your cousin on her shenanigans last night."

Gwen snorted. "I'm sure she'd rather not know." Adam and Jay walked into the foyer and Gwen smirked. "But then again, I don't think everyone will keep quiet."

"Hello all." Jay said brightly as him and Adam approached the trio. "How are we all this morning?"

"Great," Phil supplied.

"Brilliant." Gwen nodded.

"Shitty." Juliet mumbled.

Adam turned to Juliet and his face lit up. "Well, I don't know what you're complaining about. I know if I had a hot blonde kissing me like that then I would certainly be happy."

Juliet frowned. "Hot blonde? Who are you talking about?" She took a closer look at him. "Did I kiss you last night?"

"Unfortunately for you, no." Adam said with a smirk. "You kissed... her over there."

Juliet followed his line of direction and groaned as Angelina stood there with Talia, looking as mortified as she felt. "Did we just kiss?"

"Well, it was more like heavy making out session." Jay said thoughtfully.

"Who knows if hands strayed underneath that table." Adam nodded.

Juliet sent them both a sour look and nibbled on a bit of toast. "Get me in the car Gwen." And with that, she flounced off without another glance at anyone. Gwen watched her go with a sigh and turned back to the three men. "I suppose I better get out bags and head out." She hugged the three of them quickly. "Bye guys!" She walked away and headed into the elevator, pulling out her cellphone as she did so.

"Hello?"

"I'm coming to your room, have the door open."

"Why can't I come to your room for a change?" The voice was playful, and Gwen smiled, loving his sweet voice.

"Well I'd prefer that but TBP are across my hallway and they might come across us, just leave the door open alright?"  
"Alright, alright, miss pushy." She could hear the teasing in the voice and her smile widened. "I missed having you in my arms when you left last night."

"I'm sure you did." She said with a giggle. "But your boss wouldn't leave me alone, so I played it safe and stayed in my own room."

"When do you turn eighteen again?" Gwen snorted. "Hey! I told you I'd wait till you turned eighteen, am I a gentleman or what?"

"Two weeks, so you better get me a good present." The elevator dinged and Gwen stepped off, glancing around to make sure no one could see her or recognise her. "I'm on your floor, I need to make this quick. I just wanted to say bye before we went to the arena." She spotted a door open up ahead and slipped in as she snapped her cellphone shut.

"Good, cuz I've missed you."

Ten minutes later, Gwen was trying to struggle down the hall with both her and Juliet's bags in her arms. She felt herself tripping over a trailing item and stumbled a little, and would have landed face first on the floor if someone hadn't reached out to steady her. Once she got her bearings back, she glanced up and froze, feeling awkward as Jeff Hardy stared back at her.

"Hey." He mumbled.

She blew some hair out of her face. "Hey, thanks for helping me with..." She trailed off and there was another awkward silence.

"I'm sorry." They both blurted out at the same time, causing them both to chuckle.

"No really, I'm so sorry." Gwen said earnestly. "I shouldn't have overreacted like that, it was stupid. You didn't mean any offence and I really need to lighten up a little bit."  
"I'm sorry for being so patronising, especially cuz I know you hate that darlin." Jeff said with a smile. "You been okay? I haven't really seen you the past week or so, I missed you... I've been worried."

Gwen just smiled. "Things are hectic, new job, new life and all that. Just trying to settle in."

"Truce?" Gwen just pouted and he laughed, pulling her in for a hug. "Let's not fight again okay?"

"Never." Gwen agreed. "Care to help a lady down to her car?" Jeff took all the bags from her, and she grabbed her duffle back so that he wasn't carrying too much. "Thank you, I'll show you where I'm parked."

"You guys wanna ride with me and Matt?" Jeff asked brightly. "We could use the company seeing as we still have to ride separately."

Gwen grinned. "That sounds good, I'll need to go get JJ though, she's locked herself in my car because she doesn't want anyone else ribbing her for her antics last night."

"Who would ever have thought huh?" Jeff said with a smirk. He could only imagine how embarrassed Juliet must be feeling.

Juliet sat in the car tapping the dashboard impatiently. She'd finished her toast and was now waiting for her cousin, it had been almost twenty minutes since she'd dramatically stormed out of the hotel and she was growing bored. Why couldn't Gwen just grab their bags and come find her like she'd wanted? No way in hell was she going back in that hotel, not when everyone would be laughing at her for her lesbian tendencies. Why Angelina Love of all people? She didn't even _know_ Angelina. If Vince or the dirtsheets found out about this she was so screwed.

"What the hell took you so long?" Juliet asked indignantly as Gwen stuck her head in the window, scaring Juliet shitless in the process. "Where are our things? If you think I'm going back in that hotel you can think again."

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Why all of a sudden are you being the dramatic one? Matt offered you a ride so he's waiting for you, I already gave him your bags."

"And where are you gonna go?" Juliet asked as she climbed out of the car and waited for Gwen to lock the doors.

"With Jeff." Gwen shrugged. She saw the look Juliet sent her way and scowled. "Bite me, lesbo."

Juliet opened her mouth to yell an obscenity at her cousin as she scampered away, but caught sight of Matt instead. "Holla."

"Hey, feeling any better? Gwen said you had a bit of a hangover." Matt said, opening the car door for her and shutting it behind her.

"Understatement of the century." Juliet muttered as Matt started the car. They mostly rode to the arena in silence, occasionally talking about the previous nights events and what could be in store for them at tonight's show. They walked along the corridor together, Juliet clinging to Matt's arm and keeping her eyes on the ground, thankful that the skip cap and sunglasses she was wearing concealed her identity for the most part. Being new did have its perks, only a few people would be able to recognise her like this. She spotted Gwen up ahead and she didn't look happy as she spoke into her cellphone. Matt and Juliet approached her slowly and Juliet heard the tail end of her conversation.

"You can't just expect me to convince them all within two weeks, it's not that easy!" She made a face and Juliet could see how angry she was at whoever was on the other end of the call. "You can't threaten me like that!! That's blackmail!! I don't even need to do this stupid-" Gwen cut off the moment she noticed her cousin and Matt. "Look, I gotta go, don't call back." She snapped her phone shut and put a smile on her face. "Hey guys, feeling better JJ?"

"Who was on the phone?" Juliet demanded. "Why are you so upset?"

"It's nothing." Gwen waved it off and motioned for them to keep walking. "Anyone badgered you yet?"

"No, I'm hoping no-one recognises me."

"Hey, Johnson!" Juliet groaned and turned around as Paul Levesque approached them. "Rough night?"

"Is that gonna be the first words out of everyone's mouth?" Juliet asked in frustration. Paul gave her a confused look and she sighed. "Sorry, Hunter, what did you need?"  
"Just to see if you're excited about winning the belt at Backlash!" Juliet and Gwen both gave him a blank look and even Matt frowned, this being the first either of them had heard such a thing.

"I'm getting the belt?" Juliet repeated. She suddenly squealed. "I'm getting the belt?! Already?!"

"Shit, didn't Steph tell you?" Juliet shook her head and Paul sighed. "I thought that was why you got so wasted last night, because you were celebrating."

Juliet frowned. "Oh, no, I guess I just went too far last night." She brightened up again instantly. "I cannot believe I'm getting the belt! Ahh this is so exciting!" She grabbed Matt in a huge hug and Paul laughed, boding his goodbye as he walked away. Gwen slipped away quickly and walked in the opposite direction, no one noticing the slightly defeated expression on her face. Juliet, in her excitement, didn't even notice her cousin had disappeared. "I can't believe they're giving me the belt so soon!"

"Well you deserve it, you can make this work." Matt said with a grin, sliding his arm around her shoulders and steering her further down the corridor. "Let's go tell the rest of the guys your good news."

They wandered along the corridor together Juliet rambling excitedly in Matt's ear, he couldn't quite make out what she was talking about but it didn't matter. The moment they entered catering and Juliet had spotted Mickie she was off. Juliet ran over happily to Mickie who was sitting alongside Natalya, Candice and Maryse. "YOU GUYS!" Juliet shouted attracting the attention of more than just their table as she grabbed a seat.

"Someone seems to be in a better mood." Candice joked as Juliet stuck her tongue out at her.

"You know what! I really don't care! Whatever I did last night is done!" Juliet said loudly, as a warning to the others around. She wasn't gonna be taking their jibes any longer. "You are looking at you next women's champion!" All the girls let out an excited cheer as they hugged Juliet from all angles.

"When are you getting it?" Maryse asked.

"Backlash, I'll have only been here a month and I'll have THE belt! How amazing is this?" Juliet's attention was drawn to the door where Stephanie had waved her over from. She got up and headed over, the grin still ever present on her face.

"Paul told me he told you, I really wanted to tell you myself." Stephanie said. "You've not been here long but you've made quite the impression on my dad. If you make this work for you, you could be on top for a long time. This will be your time to shine, so we'll need your 110%. Think you can do that?"

Juliet nodded enthusiastically, "I'll give you 200%." She winked causing Steph to laugh as she bounded back over to the table where her fellow divas sat. "You've made quite the impression on the McMahons JJ." Nat said patting Juliet on the back.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Juliet raised her eyebrow.

"Definitely a good thing." Nat answered soundly. "You've been wrestling for what three years? And you've been in the big time what two weeks and they're telling you your getting the big prize? It's definitely a good thing."


	16. Chapter 16

"Hello?" Juliet sat in Matt's huge backyard by the pool. She had been brought back to Matt's now that she was homeless. She felt weird intruding in his home, but he had insisted. And if she was honest, she'd been having one hell of a great time. She got on great with Matt and since she had enjoyed the time spent in N.C so much she was now house hunting near by. Truly enjoying the Hardy way of life.

"Hey JJ what ya up to?" Mickie said as Juliet walked out of the pools splash range with her cell.

"I'm majorly impressed by your timing, we we're about to call you." Juliet pressed her hand across the bottom of the phone, mouthing Mickie to Matt who was asking who it was in some weird form of sign language.

"Really what's up?"

"Oh nothing important, we're having a barbeque tomorrow, we'd like your presence."

"Sounds good, who's all coming?" Mickie said cheerily.

"Well it'll be the usual Matt said, not that I know who the usual is. So I've to invite the girls."

"Sounds good, I'll be there." Juliet failed to notice Matt sneak up from behind her and couldn't help the scream that escaped her mouth. "Sorry Mick, but if I don't hang up now my phone will drown!" Juliet pressed off and chucked her cell onto the grass somewhere before Matt took another step and the both plummeted into the pool, giggling all the while. Yes she was truly having the time of her life.

It was eleven o'clock and everyone has begun arriving for the bbq, Juliet sat out back beside Phil and Shannon while Matt was out front greeting everyone as they arrived. It was casual, mostly everyone wore bikinis and board shorts, the day having turned out roasting hot. "JJ!" Juliet turned to see Mickie and Melina standing by the door waving excitedly. It had only been a few weeks but Juliet had quickly become best friends with the two divas. "Hey guys! What's up?"

"Not much, we were just talking on the drive over here, and we were both wondering what was going on with you and Matt." Juliet looked confused at the question.

"There is no me and Matt, and for the record there is no me and _anyone_!" Juliet stated firmly. "I just got out of an engagement, and some other things, but I said I'm staying single till I'm over it and that's what I'm doing." Juliet stuck her tongue out playfully at the two older divas before wandering over to the blanket where Gwen sat beside Natalya and Maryse. Melina and Mickie shared a look. "She's so naive-" Melina laughed but was interrupted when Talia, Madison and a rather uncomfortable Angelina barged past them.

"Move over." Juliet demanded. Gwen made a face and moved ever so slightly to the left. "I meant so I could sit down asshole!"

"Geez, someone's in a _great_ mood today." Gwen said with a roll of her eyes. "You're supposed to be the morning person out of the two of us."

"Bite me." Juliet shoved Gwen roughly to the amusement of Maryse and Nat before plopping herself down next to her. Gwen muttered a curse under her breath before springing to her feet. "Oh very mature."

"I'm actually going to make a phone call." Gwen said with a smirk. Seeing her cousin open her mouth she flipped her off. "It's private, so spin on it."

"Hey Johnson, beer?" Morrison asked hopping onto the fence where Juliet was perched staring out into the fields that surrounded the Hardy home.

"No chance, I'm not drinking, and I won't drink again. Until I'm twenty-one at least." Juliet winked. "Having fun?"

"Yeah although since the beautiful people appeared I've been having to keep a close eye on Mel." Morrison laughed taking another sip of his beer, "She can't let anything slide."

"Wait, the beautiful people are here? Like _all_ of them?" John looked at her strangely and nodded. "Oh yeah, they're _all _here. Good luck with that by the way."

"Thanks, I don't get what the big deal was, people kiss all the time - why won't anyone drop it?" Juliet sighed.

"Trust me, from a guys perspective, we won't _ever_ be forgetting a sight like that. They'll tease you for a while, but it'll go eventually, you'll just have to gut it out I mean you were drunk it's not like you knew what you were doing."

"Yeah I guess, I was drunk. So I have nothing to be ashamed of." Juliet hopped off the fence and headed back over to where Nat, Maryse, Mickie and Melina sat. At least if Melina was present she would be alerted if the beautiful people approached at any point. Juliet wandered over but was stopped in her tracks by a rather drunk Mike. "You'll need to let me know when the next show is, cos I want a front row seat!" Mike said roughly taking hold of Juliet's arm. "Show?"

"Show!" He said loudly attracting the attention of the others sitting around them, he pointed over to Angelina who looked over rather unhappy in her current conversation with Shannon, no doubt about something similar, she looked over as Mike kept his hand pointed at her. "You know show! Get drinking, can't wait!" He rambled as Juliet pulled her arm disgustedly out of his grasp. "I think you should stop your drinking." Juliet hissed taking the beer bottle from his grasp and throwing it to the floor. She walked straight through the crowd and headed for the bathroom she leaned against the countertop, just really needing a moment to herself. This was spoiled however when someone entered, the last person she was expecting. "Hey JJ." Angelina said shyly, it was definitely awkward, even though they both knew it was all because of the drink.

"Hey." Angelina came and stood next to her leaning against the counter also. "Your friends giving you a rough time too?"

"Yeah, they know they're getting to me so they won't drop it." Juliet laughed.

"Yeah that's pretty much what Talia and that's doing as well." Angelina smiled. "You know JJ, I had a great time the other night and I think we could be great friends, if everyone would believe that's all we were."

"Same, everyone's ruining it." Juliet smiled back, they had gotten along real well. "I'm not drinking today so we won't have any problems." Juliet winked at Angelina who just laughed.

"I'm not drinking either and everyone keeps saying "Is it incase you kiss Juliet again" Like we can't control ourselves." The two laughed and Juliet felt better about the whole situation.

"You know, if it was them who were getting ribbed, they'd all hate it." Juliet said in reference to the other Divas - her cousin especially.

Angelina nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah, I guess you're right. We should probably pretend like it doesn't bother us, then they'll not find it funny."

"Can you imagine their surprise if we came out and said we were a couple?" Juliet joked and Angelina laughed. Then a light bulb went off in her head and she stared at Juliet evilly. "Uh-oh, that look doesn't seem nice."

"What if we played a rib on them? _All _of them." Juliet frowned as she repeated that phrase in her head.

"I don't think I understand." Juliet said.

"What if they thought we were together?" Angelina asked excitedly. "We could totally pretend to be a couple, fool everyone. They'll all be majorly gutted once they find out it was just a rib. The guys would be kicking themselves thinking we're actually lesbians but not really."

A smile came over Juliet's face as she thought over how great a plan that sounded. "That would be insanely fun if we managed to pull it off."

"It would mean like kissing, being coupley and stuff in front of our friends... Including your cousin... You okay with that?" Angelina asked, trying to gauge Juliet's reaction.

"I'm sure I'd be okay with that." Juliet nodded slowly. "It's not like I have a boyfriend or anything who'd feel humiliated thinking he was dumped for another girl... So I think we should do it." Juliet grinned devilishly. "I cannot wait to see their faces when they think we're a couple."

"It's gonna be awesome." Angelina nodded, holding her hand out for Juliet to shake. "We don't buckle, no matter what. We need to see how long we can have them believing this."

Juliet shook Angelina's hand just as Gwen walked into the bathroom, phone in hand. "I think I'll be able to sneak away for an hour or something... Its not like JJ will-" Gwen cut off as she spied her cousin. "Um, Can I call you back?" She snapped her phone shut just as she caught sight of Angelina. Almost instantly a smirk came across her face. "Interrupting something am I?"

Juliet and Angelina shared a look and Gwen's smirk turned into a suspicious frown. "What's going on?"

"I could ask you the same question." Juliet said. "Who are you sneaking off to see?"

Gwen smirked again. "None of your business. But I'm leaving anyway. Bye JJ, Bye Angie." She added with a laugh. Once she was out of the room, Juliet turned back to Angelina and threw her arms around the other woman with a squeal, "This is gonna be so much fun."

Angelina laughed. "It is... so when do you want to let everyone know?"

"We should just start making out or something when everyone's hanging about." Juliet said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, so we're doing this?" Angelina smiled opening the bathroom door for them to exit.

"We're doing this." Juliet smiled, following her out to the backyard. "I'll come find you in a little bit, put the plan into motion." She winked as they walked out into the yard parting ways on the porch. Angelina made her way over to where Talia sat alongside Shane and Matt, while Juliet made her way over to Mickie and Melina. "Hey guys."

"Don't hey me JJ, what the hell were you doing over there with one of them?" Melina asked bitchily causing Mickie to laugh.

"Mel, they're actually not that bad." Juliet said nonchalantly glancing over to Angelina who winked at her. She turned her attention back to her friends as Mickie watched her, eyebrow raised.

"I'm away to find John if your going to be defending them," Melina jumped up and wandered over to the bar where John stood with Mike.

"She can't let anything go." Juliet laughed as Mickie just stared at her. "What?"

"You were looking awfully friendly with Angelina, what happened to staying the hell out of her way till all the ribbing died down."

"We had a little chat and worked it out." Juliet took a sip of her coke zero and looked away knowing if she didn't stop this conversation now Mickie would get the plan out of her. She had was of making you confess, she was just so easy to talk to, like you felt the need to share all your secrets with her. That's how she ended up telling her about the whole John drama after the Wrestlemania party, but Mickie was trustworthy, if she did end up spilling her secret would be safe with her.

"Hey Juliet." Jeff said as he plopped down next to her. "Have you seen your cousin?"

"She left." Juliet said distractedly, keeping her eye on Angelina in wait of the plan taking action. "She probably went to go meet Ted or something."

Jeff frowned. "That's weird.. cuz I invited Ted today and he's just arrived... where do you think she could be? North Carolina isn't that big a place."

Juliet frowned and transferred her full attention to Jeff. "Give her a call, I dunno what the hell she's upto but there's something not right about her. She's upto something and I wanna know what."

Jeff nodded. "I'll let you know if I get a hold of her." Jeff got to his feet and walked back over to Ted to tell him that his reason for coming was no longer here, but he was welcome to stay anyway if he so wished.

"What's up with you?" Mickie asked suspiciously. "You look nervous."

Juliet let out a shaky laugh. "I do? Probably because I'm waiting for even more ribbing, I know they aren't finished yet." She saw Angelina move over to the BBQ were Talia and Shane were standing with their arms wrapped around each other. "Excuse me a moment Mickie." Juliet got to her feet and approached the three people at the grill. "Hey guys!" She said brightly.

Talia just nodded at her and Shane waved his hello. Angelina instead blushed and smiled a little coyly. Man she was good. "Hey JJ."

"Hey Angel." Juliet could feel her palms sweating a little due to her nerves. Joke or not, it wasn't exactly something she was used to having to kiss a girl. She leaned in and kissed Angelina lightly on the lips and went to pull away when Angelina grabbed the back of her head and smashed their mouths together, even adding in a little tongue to get the point across. When Juliet pulled away, she saw a bunch of stunned faces staring back at her. "What?"

"You two..." Shane tried to wrap his mind around what he had just seen as Talia slapped him on the arm for staring. "You two are... y'know??"

Angelina and Juliet both shared an innocent look. "Are you homophobic, is that what you're trying to say?"

Shane shook his head dumbly while Talia glared at them suspiciously. "Why didn't I know about this?"

"We aren't a proper couple yet." Angelina said. "We just really hit it off the other night and wanted to try take things a little further. We also thought that considering you guys are our friends," She glared round at them all as she said this. "That you wouldn't have a problem with the two of us being closer than friends."

"We definitely don't care." Shannon said eagerly, causing all the girls in the area to roll their eyes.

"Well, stop staring then!" Juliet said defensively. Slowly, everyone went back to what they were doing, although the guys kept shooting glances over at them every so often to make sure they didn't miss out on another make out session. Juliet leaned closer to Angelina's ear, keeping a smile on her face to insinuate she was whispering sweet nothings into Angelina's ear.

"Think they bought it?" Juliet breathed. Angelina smiled too and glanced to Talia to see she was engrossed in whatever her boyfriend was saying.

"Totally." Angelina said with a soft giggly. "This is gonna be so much fun! Their faces when they find out it was all a rib..."

"We have a long way to go before they find that out though." Juliet said with a grin. "Hopefully we can keep this going without blowing it by laughing our asses off."

Angelina smirked, then thought of something. "Your cousin isn't here... are you gonna tell her?"

Juliet thought back to the mystery person Gwen had sneaked off to see. "No... I'm sure she'll find out eventually. I'm still anxious to know what's going on with her."

"Maybe we aren't the only one with a secret." Angelina said with a shrug.

Juliet frowned. "Yeah.... maybe..."


End file.
